


Teach me

by Merusama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Dark Past, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, I didn't even plan to put Obito in there, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, That's why Kakashi Obito and Mikoto are here, different timeline, shit happens i guess, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merusama/pseuds/Merusama
Summary: An alternate universe in which Tobirama Senju is a History Professor at Konoha's University, and has a one night stand with a younger woman. That one night stand ends up being one of his student and cousin of his best friend.Tragic pasts often lead to a brighter future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while now. It's not perfect, but I really like writing it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this story.

Like every Friday night, Tobirama spent the evening with Hashirama and Mito. Being best friends with your brother’s wife was extremely convenient. He didn’t have many friends, and his two favorite people in the world happened to be in love. Even if he never really showed affection, he deeply loved Hashirama and Mito, and their daughter Hanaku.  
Tonight was no exception to the rule they started following about fifteen years ago. Every Saturday night, one of them cooks and invites the two others. It eventually turned out to be either Mito or Tobirama since Hashirama started living with his lover, and couldn’t cook anything else other than miso soup.  
This time, it was Tobirama’s turn and made his signature curry, and apple pie for desert.

‘Why didn’t you bring Hanaku? You know I love having her around.’ He asked his brother.

‘She didn’t feel well so she’s staying with Mito’s parents. She asked me to give you a kiss and a hug though.’ Hashirama said with a wide smile, knowing damn well how Tobirama would respond.

‘You better stay where you are.’ He warned, pointing a finger at his older brother. 

Mito came back in the dining room after thirty minutes of absence.

‘Hey, sorry I took so long. My cousin just never stops talking. She just arrived at my parent’s house! I didn’t even know she was coming. Apparently she’s taking her master at Konoha University so you’ll probably get to meet her, Tobirama.’ Mito said very fast as she sat back on her chair, next to Hashirama.

‘Maybe.’ Tobirama said, not really paying attention to his best friend’s rambling.

‘Tobi, what are you doing tomorrow night? You should come over. Mito’s cousin will probably be here so you’ll get to meet her.’ Hashirama asked.

‘I think I’ll pass, I’m going out with Kagami, Koharu and Hiruzen.’ 

‘I can’t believe you still hang out with Koharu and Hiruzen. They’re just the worst.’ Mito said dramatically.

‘They’re my friends and you do know I’ve known them longer than I’ve you. They’re nice people’. Tobirama crossed his arms, ready to take his best friend’s shit.

‘No they’re not nice people and you know it. Just because you guys know each others since kindergarten doesn’t mean you have to stick with them. You know how awful they were to me in high school.’ Mito continued, playing with her hair remembering her teen years in Konoha High School.

‘They weren’t the ones bullying you, it was Danzo and no one talks to him anymore.’

‘I’m just saying they could’ve said something, anything to stop him. They were his friends. At least you were here to protect me.’ 

‘And that’s how you two became the best friends in the world. Everyone knows the story guys.’ Hashirama stirred up in his chair, yawning. ‘We should get going honey, I don’t want to bother your parents with Hanaku any longer especially since your cousin just arrived.’

‘You’re right, we should go.’

They all stand up, and Tobirama walks with them to their car. They wave goodbye and go back home.

 

-

 

Ayame was always down for a good party. She didn’t like people, but she did enjoy being with her only two friends she really loved. She grew up with Kakashi and Mikoto, and was devastated when her parents decided to move to Suna when she was 15. She studied her ass of there, and got her bachelor. Now that she was at the age of living without her parents, she decided to go back to Konoha, where she had family and friends. She would stay temporarily with her uncle and aunt until she finds her own place.

Saturday night, Mikoto and Kakashi picked her up at her uncle’s house and drove to a club.

They started doing alcohol games, and Kakashi was defeated pretty easily by his two female friends.

‘Girls do handle their alcohol!’ Mikoto exclaimed. ‘Oh God.’ The brunette suddenly lost every sense of entertainment.

‘What’s up, Miko? You look like your father just caught you having sex.’ Ayame said, emptying another drink.

‘Nope, just my cousin with the hottest piece of fresh meat I’ve ever seen.’

‘You have a boyfriend. Who are we talking about?’ Kakashi slurred.

‘Kagami’s here. God I hate seeing relatives when I’m having fun! This town is way too small.’

‘Your family is way too big if you want my opinion, Uchiha.’ Ayame said and followed Mikoto’s gaze. They fell on two handsome men. A tall black-haired man with gentle features and sexy eyes, with an equally tall white-haired man, with devilish red eyes, scars on each part of his face and chin, and a stoic posture. He stared at her while walking in their direction, and Ayame bit her lower lip.

‘Yo, Miko! Long time no see.’ Kagami put his hand on his younger cousin’s shoulder.

‘Kagami. Are you lost or something?’ She said, sarcasm falling from her mouth.

‘As pleasant as ever, I see. You don’t introduce me to your friends?’

‘Ugh. Here’s Kakashi you’ve already met him I think. And here’s Ayame. She’s back in town after spending 6 years in another shithole town.’

‘Nice to meet you guys. I’m Kagami, Miko’s cousin. I’m not as boring as Miko wants everyone to believe. Here’s my friend Tobirama.’ He points at the white-haired man with his drink. 

‘Ok, now you’ve met them, they’ve met you. You can go.’

‘That’s not a very nice way to talk to your elder, Mikoto.’ Kagami stares at her, done with his cousin’s shit for the night. ‘We’re looking for our friends, a brown-haired guy and a black-haired hot girl?’

‘You mean the two people making out near the bar?’ Kakashi asks, pointing at a couple kissing.

‘Oh God.’ Kagami and Tobirama said simultaneously. Pain flashed Kagami’s eyes and Tobirama patted his shoulder. Noticing, Mikoto felt bad.

‘Hey, do you want to stay with us? We’re playing games. I’m winning, as always.’

‘I am winning, stop lying Uchiha.’ Ayame said, and Tobirama looked at her with wide eyes. 

What the hell, old man? Yeah, old but hot. Steaming hot. Hotter than my cherry and hibiscus morning tea. Damn.

‘Yes, we’ll stay. Thank you, Miko.’

‘Anything for my favorite cousin.’

‘I thought it was Madara.’ Kagami said and Tobirama cringed.

‘It is Madara, I just wanted to be nice for once.’

-

 

The next morning, Ayame’s head buzzed hard. She managed to open her eyes, not without pain, after ten minutes of inner battling wether or not she was ready to be alive on a Sunday with a hangover. When she opened her eyes, it took a while to recognize where she was.  
Right, I’m at uncle’s house. Wait, weren’t the walls painted in light yellow yesterday? Were they actually white? Why are the curtains grey? God, I’m not at uncle’s house.

She turned, her body soared, in an attempt to figure out where she was. 

She bit back a scream. She was in bed, with a man. She couldn’t see his face, only his white hair.

‘God, please do not let it be Kakashi. I’ll kill myself.’ She whispered and got up a little above the man. She noticed he didn’t have a tattoo on his shoulder. Not Kakashi. She got a little closer and saw marks on his face. The guy from last night.  
She sat on her side of the bed and tried to remember what happened last night. Nothing.  
She checked her phone, saw a dozen of calls from his uncle, and ten from Mito. She texted them to pacify them, and got up to get dressed. As she moved, the man next to her opened his eyes.

‘Good morning?’ She said, in a way too high pitched voice.

He sat up next to her and stared at her.

‘So, um… We’ve spent the night together.’ She played with her nail, not daring looking at him? How was he handsome in the morning?

‘We had sex, yes.’ He finally said, with a hoarse voice that could’ve provoked a moan from Ayame if she wasn’t already too embarrassed.

‘I- I don’t remember a lot so if you could tell me what happened I would appreciate it.’

‘Well, we were both pretty drunk. I just remember us making out in a cab and having sex. I don’t know why we ended up alone in a cab. Oh, I think there was a fight?’ He told her, not sure.

‘A fight? Now that you’ve mentioned it I think I do remember your friend punching someone. I think I heard a woman was pregnant and my friends had to intervene. I hate this kind of situations so I guess I just took my things and left.’

‘I remember the pregnant thing, God. I hate that too, I probably took my things and went away as well as you did and we must have ended up in the same cab.’

‘Case solved!’ Ayame beamed, and got a cold look from Tobirama. ‘I guess I’ll just leave now.’ She tried to get up, and wished she was dead. She felt a stinging pain between her legs. ‘Owww. Damn it.’ She closed her eyes, hoping the pain and Tobirama would disappear.

‘Are you hurt?’ He asked, worried.

‘I’m fine, I think you just didn’t go easy on me.’

‘You were pretty tight.’ He said nonchalantly. ‘I asked you if you were virgin and you said no. I really hope you were not. If you were, I’m deeply sorry I didn’t stop. We were both very intoxicated, and I would never, ever take advantage of you or any woman.’ 

‘Stop, I was consenting. And I’m not a virgin. I just… didn’t have sex in a long time.’ She blushed as she told him quietly.

‘How long?’

‘Since twelfth grade.’ She whispered, closing her eyes, her face becoming redder.

‘How old are you, exactly?’ Tobirama asked her, looking like he was about to faint.

’21.’

‘I feel dirty.’ He put his face between his hands. ‘We shouldn’t have.’

‘Was I that horrible?’ Ayame’s heart fell. She felt unwanted, repulsive. She didn’t feel good enough for the handsome man next to her.

‘God, no. That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry if my choice of words hurt you. You were amazing, I had an amazing night, really. I’m just worried about the fact that you’re a lot younger than me and unexperienced. This whole situation feels like I took advantage of you.’

‘Don’t worry about that, you didn’t take advantage of anyone. As I said, I was fully consenting and I just wish I wasn’t that intoxicated so I could remember. I probably will later today, or tomorrow. I’m too dizzy right now. I’ll leave now and you’ll never hear anything from me anymore.’ She smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and managed to get out of bed to get dressed. He offered her to use his bathroom, which she was glad for, and left.

 

-

 

When she came back to her uncle’s house, Ayame got a proper scolding. She didn’t say anything to defend herself, and decided to let it go. On the other hand, she thought it was time for her to get her own place for good. She took a quick shower, a coffee and dressed in sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers before going to her cousin’s house around noon.

She drove there and found the house pretty easily, thanks to the internet. She parked next to a fancy black car and knocked twice on the front door. 

‘Hello, you must me Mito’s cousin. Please, come in.’ She was greeted by a handsome man with long and silky hair. She remembered him partially from the wedding she attended already ten years ago. 

She entered the house and took her shoes off. As soon as she got in the living room, Mito embraced her.

‘It’s so good to see you! God you’re so tall and pretty, you’ve turned out into a beautiful woman, Ayame.’ Mito smiled at her, which cause Ayame’s cheeks to turn red.

‘Sorry I couldn’t show up last night, my friends really wanted to see me and literally picked me up unexpectedly. And I think your parents might be mad at me.’ She said while sitting on the couch along with Mito.

‘Oh Lord, what did you do?’ Mito asked concern on her face, while taking a cup of tea Hashirama offered her. Ayame did the same.

‘I didn’t come home last night, I got shitfaced and somehow ended up at someone’s house. I feel awful.’ Despite haven’t seen each others in ten years, Ayame and Mito kept in touch by texting and calling each others. They were always very close and Mito saw the baby sister she never had in Ayame.

‘Ayame, you don’t do one night stands. I mean, you’re an adult and you can do whatever you want. But it’s not like you to do something like that.’

‘I know. I just drank too much and you should see this guy? He was hot hot. Like the extremely hot type. I’m sure you’d do him if you weren’t married to an already very handsome guy.’ 

Hashirama, who was eavesdropping, shouted a ‘thank you’ from the kitchen.

‘Anyways. Mito, there’s something I wanted to ask you. You can say no, really but I still want to take my chance here.’

‘What is it, Ayame?’  
‘Would you let me live here with you for a while? Just until I find my own place. I can’t stay with your parents, they’re the best, for real. But I don’t think I can take another scolding from your dad, he’s worse than mine and I feel like I’m sixteen all over again. I’ll pay rent! And I’ll baby sit your daughter whenever you need me too. I can study from home, it’s not a problem.’ 

‘We do have a spare room with its own bathroom. And we could use a babysitter we actually know and trust.’ Hashirama said, walking towards them. He looked at his wife. ‘I’m fine with it, what do you think Mito?’

‘I agree, you could actually help us with Hanaku and we’d absolutely love having you here. You’re family, we’re here for you. You can stay, Ayame.’

Ayame jumped on Mito to hug her. She thanked them both and run outside of the house to her car to get her things.

‘Were we that excited when we were in our twenties?’ Mito said.

‘Aren’t we still like that a bit?’ Hashirama asked with a grin plastered on his face. Mito nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame woke up in soft white sheets, sun rays hitting her face. She looked at the clock, 7:30 am. She was running late to the first class of the semester. She majored in contemporary history and heard the Professor in charge of the class was Hashirama’s brother and Mito’s best friend, not that it mattered anyways. She took a really quick shower, put on a simple tight, plain white dress that reached a little above the thighs, with a jean jacket. Ayame didn’t bother trying to style her hair and decided to let her very long hair down. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her back and put white high converses on before running to her car. The class started at 8:15 and she had a ten minutes drive to campus. She could make it five minutes before it actually started. 

She obviously got stuck in traffic.

‘Damn it! On the first day, why?’ She sighed angrily, watching all the cars before her trying to get out of the mad traffic. ‘God, I just hate Mondays so much.’ 

She finally arrived in class fifteen minutes late, she didn’t even bother apologize to the Professor, not wanting to disturb his presentation speech and sat on the third row, lucky to find a place close to the Professor with despite so much tardiness.

She got her computer out of her bag, trying not to make any disturbing noise and put her glasses on. When she finally laid her eyes on the man speaking to the audience, she cursed under her breath. 

‘Holy shit.’ She started panicking but she couldn’t make a scene in the auditorium and have all the attention towards her, that would be worse. Instead, she added A + B and eventually understood that she actually had sex with Mito’s best friend, who also happened to be Hashirama’s brother and her damn contemporary history Professor. She hid her face with her laptop screen as much as she could so he wouldn’t notice her. Tobirama. She did remember how actually amazing he was in bed, how he made her feel despite the alcohol blurring her thoughts when it happened. Or maybe it was just her lack of sexual experience making this statement.

‘I will try my best to be here for you, so if you have any question that is related to this course please feel free to send me an email. That will be all for today. This was quick but this isn’t your first year in college, you know how it works and I’m sure you have better things to do. I will send you the assignment for next week throughout the day so please stay close to your computer. If you don’t have one please use the ones put at disposition at the campus library. Have a nice day.’ 

Everyone got up and left, except Ayame. She took her time to put her laptop back in her bag, and to go down the stairs of the auditorium. She waited until most of the students left and went to Tobirama’s desk. His face didn’t display any hint of emotion.

‘I wasn’t sure it was you, but I only know two people people with that long hair, red in addition to that and you’re definitely not my best friend.’ He stared at her with his usual cold expression.

‘Good morning to you too. I know this is already weird that I have to be your student but..’

‘We’re grownups, we’ll manage to maintain a Professor-student relationship without getting disturbed by a one night stand.’ He crossed his arms, studying Ayame’s face.

‘Yes, that would’ve been so simple if the Universe didn’t suddenly decide to make things very difficult for me.’ She could sense that he lost any interest in her speech, and it made her angry. ‘Listen to me you asshole!’ She almost screamed at him.

‘I could get you expelled for that.’

‘Shut up! Stop talking and listen to me.’ He raised a brow but let her continue. ‘I’m Mito’s cousin.’

‘I’m sorry, what was that?’

‘I’m Mito’s cousin.’ She repeated herself and got no response from Tobirama. Ayame started thinking he had some social anxiety and couldn’t handle his emotions very well. ‘And I live with her, but that’s temporary.’

‘Fuck’ He said in frustration under his breath, his hands running through his hair. ‘What did you do to annoy God that much?’

‘I slept with a stranger despite the fact that I vowed chastity after a very bad relationship in high school?’ 

He looked up to the ceiling, seemingly waiting for God to punish him. Ayame never felt this embarrassed and cursed herself for telling him this. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her first and last relationship.

‘I won’t tell a soul about what happened, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that you might see a lot of me in the following days.’

Tobirama nodded in response, and Ayame left. Before exiting the room, she turned to watch him, and he saw him both hands on his desk, completely startled by the events. He’s really hot, too bad.

-

 

The week went smoothly. Tobirama didn’t acknowledge Ayame’s presence in the auditorium, and she did the same. Pretending that she didn’t exist worked, so far. This task was a little harder than he previously thought. She was gorgeous. She had long red hair just like Mito and he always complimented her about that back in high school. But more than that, Ayame had this thing in her eyes he couldn’t put his finger on what it really was. Adding to her perfect face was the fact that he actually saw her naked and damn, she was one work of art. She was too captivating to ignore, but he tried his very best.  
Tonight was going to be another story. Mito was having him for dinner, and she would be there. Ayame would be there and he didn’t know how things would go. For all he knows, the girl is crazy and she’s going to blurt out they had sex in the middle of dinner.  
He cleared his mind of any thought of the sort and walked to his brother’s house. They lived ten minutes walking from each others, which was pretty convenient. Tobirama walked whenever he had the chance. 

He opened the unlocked front door, hung up his leather jacket and took off his shoes.

‘I’m here guys.’ He announced himself and walked straight to the kitchen to take a beer from the fridge. Hashirama arrived a few seconds later with his daughter clamped to his neck. Tobirama put the beer down and took the little Hanaku in his arms.

‘Hey there, how is my favorite niece going?’ 

‘I’m your only niece, uncle Tobi.’ The five years old told him before resting her head on Tobirama’s chest.

‘I wonder who she gets that smart mouth from.’ He joked and stroked the little girl’s brown hair gently. 

‘Hey, we haven’t been able to tell you it’s been a crazy week with both our jobs but Mito’s cousin is staying with us, she’s also your student so you’ll probably recognize her.’ Hashirama said and sent chills through his brother’s spine. 

Mito arrived shortly ever, leaving a peck on Tobirama’s cheek before taking a roasted beef out of the oven. ‘Smells good. Hey Tobi, did Hashi tell you my cousin Ayame was staying with us for a while? You’ll finally get to meet her.’

Tobirama nodded and took his niece to the couch. He placed her on his lap and played with us.

‘How luck you are for having brown hair. You won’t be a source of trouble anywhere you go.’ He whispered under his breath, remembering how annoying Mito could get. He remembered how he would always protect her from other boys in high school who would bully her because of her uncommon hair color. He actually found it very beautiful. He was never attracted to Mito, though. Sure, she was pretty, smart and funny but he always thought she’d go well with his brother. So he introduced them when he and Mito graduated from High School meanwhile Hashirama was in law school. 

He heard steps coming from the stairs. When he turned his head, he was awed by the sight before his eyes. Ayame had her hair in a high ponytail, which exposed her delicate neck. She was wearing light makeup, her dark pink lipstick doing it all. She had a short high-waisted black skirt on and a dark green blouse tucked in it. He immediately got up, cursing internally for doing so. Hashirama arrived at this exact moment.

‘Perfect, Ayame! You’re here on time for dinner.’ He smiled at her. ‘So here’s my little brother Tobirama, I’m sure you already know each other since he’s your Professor. Tobirama, do you remember her?’

‘I have a lot of students, brother.’ His response was to dismiss him, and it strangely worked. Tobirama raised a brow and went to the dining table with his niece. 

‘Come, Ayame. Sit here.’ Mito gestured to the chair in front of Tobirama. They both sighed and Mito exchanged a weird look with her husband.

During dinner, Ayame avoided his eyes and Tobirama was glad for that. Until she apparently felt brave enough to talk to him after her third glass of red wine.

‘Professor Senju! There’s something I wanted to ask you but I was kinda scared. I mean, you always look like a Greek statue, very beautiful but cold as fuck.’ She started giggling weirdly.

‘Your drunk, Mrs Uzumaki.’

‘Oh come on, don’t ‘Mrs Uzumaki’ me! Okay so Tobirama…’ She trailed her nails on the pale beige napkin on the table and stared in Tobirama’s eyes. Mito and Hashirama digging in their food, both of them feeling uncomfortable with the little exchange between the Professor and his student. ‘Professor Senju! I wanted to ask you something about the assignment you gave us for next week. If I were to focus my essay on the Civil Rights Movement in the United States, how would you want me to explore that?’ At her question, everyone let out a breath, including Tobirama who felt a lot more relaxed. 

‘Don’t let it be a research paper. I’d like you to focus on the meaning of this period and how it still inspires, or not, the black community in the United States.’ He crossed his arms, gauging her reaction.

‘Will do. Thank you so much, Professor Senju. Mito, your BFF is incredible.’

‘Did you just say BFF?’  
‘She did.’

‘Uzumakis.’

The three others sitting at the table said in unisson. 

Mito got up to put Hanaku to bed. The little girl kissed everyone goodbye, and left them alone.

Tobirama noticed how Hashirama kept looking from Ayame to him, as if he figured there was something they wasn’t telling him.

‘Does Mito know?’ Hashirama finally asked his burning question, causing Ayame to sober up a little almost instantly, and Tobirama to choke on his own breath. ‘So there is something!’

‘Keep you voice low.’ Tobirama frowned. 

‘You two… You had sex, am I correct? Of course I’m correct. I’m a lawyer I know when people try to hide something from me.’ Hashirama proudly said, smiling sheepishly.

‘Can you not tell Mito?’ Ayame said, embarrassed. Tobirama noticed her cheeks turned into a crimson color and how she kept her head low and avoiding any eye contact with his brother.

‘She’ll find out, eventually.’ The older brother said. ‘I’ll keep your secret. But behave you guys! Tobirama you’re her Professor.’

‘Do you really think I would’ve laid a finger on her if I knew she was one of my students when I met her? I’m not that gross, Hashirama.’ His words sounded harsher than he wanted to, and noticed Ayame shifting uncomfortably on her chair.

‘Thank you, I guess?’ She said, obviously hurt. 

Mito appeared in the room, wondering why Ayame looked so flustered.

‘I was just telling them about the firm’s anniversary next month and that they should both come. I joked about Ayame being Tobi’s plus one. She obviously didn’t like my joke.’ Hashirama came up the first with an appropriate lie.

‘Well, of course she didn’t like it. What would people say about her if she went out with her Professor? That’s inappropriate, not mentioning the age difference between them. She could technically be his daughter.’ 

‘My daughter?’ Tobirama almost screamed, this whole thing making him nervous and angry at the same time. He panicked at the thought of Ayame technically having the age of a potential daughter, and immediately wanted to disappear from this world.

‘Mito, aren’t you exaggerating things? Who has kids at 15 anyways?’ Hashirama said, trying to appease Tobirama’s conscience.

‘Well, a lot of people? Anyways, this is absurd. No one is dating their student or their Professor in this house so let’s stop making Ayame uncomfortable alright? The poor kid.’

After the awkward dinner, Ayame cleaned the table and Tobirama proposed to help cleaning the dishes with Mito, while Hashirama went straight to bed like old man he actually was. 

While putting the dishes into the sink, Ayame gave Tobirama a death glare.

‘I’m going to sleep. I’m tired.’ Ayame said, patting her cousin’s shoulder and ignoring, completely, Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters already done so I'm just going to randomly post them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday and Ayame was blessed with the fact that she didn’t have any class on Wednesdays. She decided to have lunch with Kakashi who also happened to be free before going to the library later on the afternoon.

Demolishing her double steak triple cheese burger, Kakashi kept looking at her with a weird look on his face.

‘What’s wrong with your face? You know I can’t eat like a lady.’ She said her mouth full and ready to bite once more into her favorite meal.

‘Are you seeing someone?’ Kakashi asked, his voice full of monotony.

‘No? Why are you asking?’

‘Because I could set you up with a friend of mine.’

‘You have a friend that’s not Mikoto nor I?’

‘As a matter of fact, I do. And I think he’s your type.’

‘How do you know I even have a type and what it is?’ She cleaned her hands and listened attentively to her friend.

‘He’s somehow related to Mikoto, he’s an Uchiha.’ They both rolled their eyes at that piece of information. Uchihas really were everywhere. ‘But you know Mikoto’s from the broke part of the family, but my friend is from the rich one.’

‘Hold on, since when is Mikoto broke? She could buy my whole life and yours if she wanted to. And honestly, she should just name the price. I’m ready to sell it.’

‘When you meet him, you’ll know what I’m talking about. He’s crazy rich.’

‘And since when rich guys are my type? You’re making me look like a gold digger. I’m not offended though, I wish I was a gold digger actually. Oh, maybe I should become one?’

‘Shut up. I know you won’t be interested in his pockets and that’s why I want you to meet him. He always ends up regretting his relationships because he meets venal women. You’re a nice person, smart, you read books like it’s your oxygen. That’s him. And honestly, he’s hot.’ Kakashi crossed his arms, wearing his signature unbothered look on his face.

‘Alright, what’s his name?’

‘Uchiha Obito. He’s our age, works for his daddy’s company when he’s not studying financial law.’ 

‘Ok, just give him my number. Let’s give it a try.’ Ayame gave in. After all, she should be dating guys her age instead of having inappropriate daydreams about her history teacher.

‘Will do.’

 

—

 

At the Central Konoha Library, Ayame worked her classes. She always liked having a head start. Comparing to the campus’ library, the central one was a lot more quiet and adult. She received a text from an unknown number. She opened it. Obito Uchiha introduced himself and asked her if she could meet him this Friday night. She answered positively and put her phone back in her bag.

Not finding a certain piece of information, Ayame wandered through the gigantic library to find the book she needed.  
And there he was, in the area she’d probably find the book. Professor Senju. He was wearing glasses and Ayame couldn’t help herself finding it extremely hot. He closed the book he was holding and put it back on its shelf. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

‘Mrs Uzumaki.’ He nodded at her, standing still.

‘Professor.’ She responded, trying to ignore the bubbling feeling in her stomach and looked for her book.

‘So you’re not studying at campus?’ Tobirama said, clearly uncomfortable and at loss for words. So he did what he hated most: small talk.

‘Obviously?’ Ayame was not one for small talk, especially during awkward situations like this one. ‘I found the book I was looking for. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Tomorrow? Ah, right. I have a class and you’re in it.’ He put is hands in his pockets, and Ayame’s frustration grew even more. Why was he acting so weird around her? And why did she feel this way whenever they were in the same room? This was infuriating.

She went back to her seat to study, decided not to pay attention to him anymore. The guy was actually hard not to think of. He was the definition of handsome, a Greek statue built by Apollo himself, at his own image.

She felt naughty when she woke up in the middle of the night, panting. She dreamt night and day about him and what he could do to her. Obviously, she already had a taste last time. But she was drunk and couldn’t fully enjoy Tobirama’s ministrations. It was the first time in a long, long time she felt that type of way for someone. Tobirama Senju had the power to make her forget about everything that ever went wrong in her life, and God things used to be incredibly wrong. But now there she was, in her hometown with her childhood friend and a family she actually cared about. She started feeling happy, genuinely happy. So she had the right to have desires. She wanted Tobirama in a physical way but the question was, did he? She was a lot younger than him after all, and she was just a one night stand. And she wasn’t the type of girl who just had sex. When she had sex the first time it was because she was in love, or so she thought. No. She had to stop thinking about that damn teacher for her own good.

 

—

 

What Tobirama had not expected was to see Ayame Uzumaki in his house wearing a very, very tight black suit and high heels. On top that, she had curled her hair and let down, and painted her lips in red. She was absolutely divine and had the audacity to show up to his house looking like that. She followed Mito and Hashirama who was carrying his daughter on his back, and sat on the couch with them, while Tobirama took a seat on the armchair next to them. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, but he had to or Mito and his brother would notice. Or worse, little Uzumaki would notice.

‘Are you going somewhere after dinner?’ He asked Ayame, in a fake detached ton.

‘No, um.. Actually I had a date but it was cancelled so Mito insisted I joined you guys for dinner.’ She pressed her lips in a thin line, Tobirama frowned. ‘I’m sorry if I’m too dressed up, I wanted to change but it was already time to go when that guy stood me up.’ 

‘I see.’ He got up and came back from the kitchen with bottle of beers for everyone, and orange juice for his beloved niece.

The evening started smoothly, Tobirama trying not to look at Ayame’s curves, and her face. He decided to ignore her presence completely after admitting her face was as attractive as her body. Why did she have to look so demonic yet so angelic at the same time? 

By the time they all talked about their week, it was dinner time. They sat at the dinner table. Ayame sat on the opposite side of the table where Tobirama was. While eating, little Hanaku did it. She pulled too hard on Ayame’s low-necked suit, revealing her sinful breast, covered with sinful black satin lingerie.

‘Oh my God!’ She exclaimed loud. Hashirama hid his face behind his hands like a child, while Tobirama took a little more time to take his eyes off the red-haid’s breasts. 

‘Hanaku! God, I’m so sorry Ayame.’ Mito instantly got up and took Hanaku away from her cousin who didn’t know what was so wrong about breasts anyways.

‘It’s fine.’ Ayame said, blushing and re buttoning up. She looked at Tobirama. His eyes were burning into hers. He needed to stop looking at her like that, she would start feeling uncomfortable and Tobirama was no stalker.

It wasn’t Ayame’s best night. She cut her finger pretty with a butter knife. She bled a lot and put a tissue around her injured finger. 

‘Come with me, I’ll patch you up.’ Tobirama told her and went to the bathroom upstairs, where his first aid-kid was. He heard her following steps behind him a few seconds after he left. 

‘You don’t have to.’ She said while he was looking for some band-aid. 

‘Shhh.’ He shut her up and cleaned the wound. ‘You’re clumsy.’ He stated, noticing the wound was actually pretty deep.

‘I’m not.’ As stubborn as she always was, Ayame looked at him with defiant eyes.

‘Whatever you say, little Uzumaki.’ He stared into her sea blue eyes. He was standing so close to her, holding her hand. He felt a bulge inside his pants threatening to grow.

‘Little Uzumaki?’ She said in a very lower voice, looking as embarrassed as he was.

‘Yep, you’re little Uzumaki.’ He finished banding her finger. ‘You’re all patched up now, you owe me.’ 

‘How should I repay you then?’ He could tell she was implying something else, but he didn’t address it. He couldn’t.

‘I guess we’ll see.’ He exited the room and ran downstairs, leaving a very frustrated Ayame in his bathroom.

 

It was already time for Hashirama’s little family to go home.

‘Go ahead, I’ll follow you guys. There’s something Tobirama and I need to discuss privately.’ Hashirama said, worrying his brother, his wife, and Ayame.

‘Our mom’s coming to visit very soon and Mama Senju is a lot to handle.’ 

‘Ugh, tell me about it.’ Mito rolled her eyes and went out of the house, followed by Ayame who held Hanaku in her arms.  
Tobirama closed the door and went to get a bottle of scotch. He knew their mom wasn’t going to visit any time soon, so he assumed his big brother cale up with a lie because it was more serious matter than just ‘Mama Senju’. He sat on the couch, waiting for Hashirama to mimic him, which he did after a couple of seconds of staring at me. Tobirama poured two glasses of the brown liquor.

‘Is there anything going on between you and Ayame?’ Hashirama bluntly asked.

‘No.’

‘Good. Because I forbid you to try anything with her.’ The older Senju brother looked deeply into his glass, avoiding Tobirama’s glare.

‘You haven’t ‘forbidden’ me to do anything since sixth grade. Why are you being so serious right now?’ Tobirama was irritated by his brother’s order. Since when did they have such a dynamic between them?

‘Because Ayame’s not a girl for you. She’s good, she’s happy. She’s a happy bubbly girl who watches soap operas with ice cream and orange juice to cheer her up when she’s in a bad mood.’

‘Your point?’ Tobirama could feel frustration growing more and more as Hashirama’s words fell to his ears. He didn’t like the turn this conversation had taken, knowing damn well where his brother was going.

‘My point is you’re damaged. We’re damaged, Tobirama. I’m just lucky Mito was a friend of yours when I met her so she already knew everything in our lives went to hell when we were just kids! You don’t know what it’s like to be in a stable relationship, nor to talk about your feelings. You’re a good person, Tobirama. But you’ve been through way too much to be with someone as serene as Ayame. She’s 21 and the worst thing that happened to her is probably a heartbreak in high school.’ 

Tobirama felt sick. He already knew he would be toxic to Ayame, he just couldn’t freaking stop thinking about her. His father used to beat the hell out of their mother, she never had the guts to leave him. Then he died overdosed with the two last Senju brothers, Kawarama and Itama in the back of his car. Their were 9 and 7. They got shot by a crackhead who was looking for meth in their father’s car. They grew up with a violent meth addict father in a damn sloppy house in an even sloppier neighborhood. At 13 years old, Tobirama built walls all around him, and locked his heart behind a reinforced door because he didn’t want to feel anymore pain. The fact that he and his brother turned out well was only because their mom didn’t lose her shit when she had every right to.  
He couldn’t put this much weight on little Uzumaki’s shoulders, he wasn’t a monster.

 

When his brother left, feelings of void and loneliness overwhelmed him as he refilled his glass with brown liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really pay attention to how long or short the chapters are, I just go with the flow. Should I be more careful with that? Tell me what you think!  
> I don't know if you noticed, but I have intentionally put some Mark and Lexie vibes here and there. There's this part I already have prepared for later in the story, and it's basically a scene between them in Grey's Anatomy. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter tends to be a little more intense. Ayame's back story will be revealed and it might not be as bubbly and happy as Hashirama thinks.
> 
> Finally, I'll probably be updating the next chapter in a week or so. It's written but needs to be edited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're uncomfortable with topics such as violence and rape, please do not read the first part.

Uzumaki Ayame was the popular type of girl in high school. She was this new hot chick everyone wanted to date and befriend. She had good grades, met new friends, integrated the cheerleading group and was the football team captain’s crush. They started dating, and she fell in love with him. Ayame was the cliché of the high school teen in American movies.   
What they don’t teach you in those teen movies, is how to escape a suffocating relationship. Sure, she fell in love with him and was fully consenting when they first had sex ate age 16 after a year of dating. It was perfect. But after that, she felt obliged to sleep with him. He was insistent. She thought it was natural, after all she gave him her innocence and they were in a relationship. Her parents loved him, his loved her. He was a good student as well and knew how to please parents.   
On their third year of dating, Ayame wasn’t in love with him anymore. She wanted out of this relationship where she couldn’t even meet with friends without him texting her every five minutes to make her feel bad for not being with him at the moment and choosing her friends over him. She got tired of his unbearable jealousy when she dared talking to the opposite sex. She got very, very tired of him clearly begging her to have sex when she didn’t want to.  
So that day right after their graduation speech, she decided to end things. She took him by the hand and led the way to the empty locker room to have some privacy. She told him she needed space and didn’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore, that’s when he lost his mind. He beat her. She screamed and cried and begged him to stop hurting her, and he said everything was his fault, that he didn’t want to hurt her but that she hadn’t given him much of a choice. He stopped before completely knocking her out. Ayame prayed that someone would find them, but high school had ended and everyone left to the party at one of her friend’s house. She told her parents she wouldn’t come home right away so they also eventually left. She was trapped. When she tried to stand up, he pushed her and she fell hard, her head hurting the bench. Holding both of her wrists with one hand, he unzipped his jeans and lift Ayame’s skirt. He forced himself into her. Ayame couldn’t move from the pain and the extreme fear and shock she was experiencing. The only physical expression she could manage was crying, and God did she cry. He called her a selfish little whore.  
His movements hurt like hell. It stopped when he pulled out to ejaculate on the floor, and left her there, numb.  
Ayame couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. She stayed there, lying on the floor her eyes void of any emotion except utter shock. Every parcel of her body hurt, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain.

 

She told her parents everything. They went straight to the hospital and called the police. They asked her if she said no, she didn’t.   
And that was it, the case was closed. Ayame had to rebuilt herself after that. She pushed everyone outside of her parents and Mito (who never knew about it), and went through college with the help of a therapist. She really helped Ayame moving on and was the onewho suggested she should take a fresh start. Ayame considered it for a while, and agreed. That’s why she came back to Konoha, where she felt safe.

 

She wanted to start new, to live a normal life. Mito, Hashirama and their daughter, as well as her friends and even Tobirama were helping with that, without knowing. Not everything was perfect, she got stood up by Kakashi’s friend, was feeling forbidden things for her teacher and couldn’t even find a damn part-time job, but she was fine and that was all that mattered.

 

After already two months back, she felt like home again. 

 

-

 

Walking down the streets a veggie bagel in hand, Ayame wasn’t paying much attention to the world around her. She was listening to music, eating good food and daydreaming about being a worldwide known actress. She was suddenly hit by a walking brick wall, and fell on her ass.

‘Watch out you dick.’ She groaned as she saw her bagel on the pavement.

‘My bad, I wasn’t paying attention.’ The man gave her a hand to help her get up. She took it, reluctantly. ‘Are you hurt?’

‘My bagel is, thanks to you.’ She sarcastically answered the (incredibly hot) annoying man in front of her.

‘Let me get you another one.’ He offered her, smiling. Her stomach was screaming at her to say yes, and God was she weak when it came to satisfying her appetite. 

‘Well, you better.’ Ayame said, and he chuckled at the words.

‘I’m Obito, you?’ She narrowed her eyes. Obito wasn’t particularly a common name, she never heard it except once. 

‘Ayame.’ She deadpanned, taking back her words and not wanting him to buy her a new bagel anymore. 

‘Oh God this is awkward.’ 

‘It is. Bye.’ She turned around but he caught her arm before she walked away. ‘Who said you were allowed to touch me?’ She yanked her arm away from his light grip.

‘I’m sorry, I really am. Please, let me make amends. I acted like a dick and I’m mad at myself but I had a reason for not coming, even though it sounds like I’m making an excuse.’ His eyes were as gentle as his voice, though Ayame was still mad at him. She finally gave in and agreed to go with him to have lunch, his treat.

‘So, are you going to tell me why you stood me up ten minutes right before we were supposed to meet?’ She sipped her iced tea, waiting for an explanation. 

‘You know, my family is counting on me for a lot of things. I’m supposed to be the next chair man of my dad’s company after he retires. So basically when something comes up with the company, I’m the one they call to handle the situation, to test my ability to work under pressure. And unfortunately, a bad situation came up the night we should’ve met and I am deeply sorry.’

‘There’s thing called a rain check?’

‘I know I was just embarrassed and I didn’t want to bother you any longer. I thought you wouldn’t even like me anyways. I earned a pretty good beating from Kakahsi though. Seriously, he punched me in the face. I had a bruise on the cheek for a whole week.’ He smiled lightly, and Ayame laughed. 

‘Kakashi’s damn strong, isn’t he? He once accidentally kicked me in the ribs in junior high during football training.’ She rolled her eyes at the memory.

‘What do you say? You and me, Friday night? We’ll go wherever you want, do whatever you want, it’s up to you.’

‘Surprise me.’ She got up, putting her bag on her shoulder. ‘You have my number, text me.’

 

Why she agreed to this, Ayame didn’t know. What she was sure about, was that she was bored as hell. And annoyed, God she was so annoyed by the damn Senju. Tobirama was openly ignoring her, like she didn’t even exist. She eventually stopped going to his house on the usual Friday dinner, and she didn’t even look at him when he came over. He didn’t deserve the mental torture she was making herself endure. She didn’t do anything wrong, and he was being a dick. She never asked for anything more than simple curtesy. He didn’t have to talk to her, but a ‘hello’ wouldn’t burn his damn mouth. At least, she still have good grades so she came to the conclusion he didn’t let his apparently loath of her cloud his judgment. 

 

Speaking of the devil, he was standing in Mito’s kitchen when she got home, talking to his best friend.

‘I told you, Hiruzen and Koharu are evil!’ Mito was fuming, Ayame always found it funny how much she hated those people.

‘Kagami never told her he had feelings, though. He’s been in love with her since high school and he always let her slip away. He even helped her getting a boyfriend in college, it was pathetic.’ They clearly didn’t know Ayame was here, or else Tobirama would’ve stopped talking and stared at her like she was uninvited into this house.

‘But Hiruzen knew! And Koharu knew it, too. Women know when someone likes them. We have a super power.’ 

‘If you say so. But yes, they both knew but clearly Koharu doesn’t feel this type of way for Kagami so I don’t understand why he still won’t get over it.’ Tobirama sounded exasperated by the whole situation.

‘She’s pregnant with Hiruzen’s baby. Let the man mourn his long life one-sided love.’ 

He shrugged and finished eating the burger Mito quickly cooked him before he arrived.

‘Hi.’ Ayame finally said, making her presence known. Tobirama didn’t even bother turning his back and kept eating. 

‘Hey girl, how was your morning? Are you hungry?’

‘Hey, tiring as hell? I still don’t know why I applied for a master, college in draining me. And nope I’ve already ate, thank you.’ She sat next to Tobirama just to bother him, really.

‘Finally made some college buddies or was it Kakashi and Mikoto for the fiftieth time in three days?’

‘First of all: no, I don’t have ‘college buddies’ and I don’t attempt to have any. And no, they were both busy today.’ She said, turning slightly to Tobirama who was still ignoring the shit out of her. 

‘Oh, who did you eat with then?’ Mito asked in a very inquisitive voice.

‘Kakashi’s friend, the guy who stood me up two months ago. I wasn’t expecting to literally ran into him today.’ She earned a weird look from Tobirama. Finally, the man was showing a human face expression. ‘Actually, I agreed to give him another chance and we have a date Friday night. He better not stood me up again this time.’ She looked at Tobirama who was clearly pissed for some reason, and that’s exactly the reaction she was trying to get out of him.

‘Well, maybe you’ll like him. Who knows, it might be fate doing everything for your roads to cross.’ Mito clapped her hands together, pretty excited with the news.  
‘You don’t believe in fate.’ Tobirama coldly said after he finished his meal. ‘You don’t even believe in God.’

‘I’ll let you know that I’ve been looking into… spirituality.’ The older Uzumaki in the room shyly admitted, causing Tobirama and Ayame to raise their brows. ‘I’ve been meditating, it’s actually very helpful. You guys know me, I’ve always believed in science and only science. But I don’t know, lately I’ve been feeling the need to connect with higher powers? It sounds stupid, I know. But that’s where I am right now.’

‘It’s not stupid, Mito. If you ever need to talk about these things you come to me, ok?’ Tobirama was serious, and Ayame blushed at the true affection and support his was giving to his best friend. 

‘I know. Thank you, Tobi.’ She poured him a glass of water. That’s how Mito showed affection to the people she loved, she nurtured and took care of them. ‘I have to get Hanaku from daycare, she has a doctor appointment for a quick check.’

‘Do you want me to take care of it?’ Ayame offered.

‘That’s sweet, but Hanaku freaks out when it comes to doctors. She’s going to need me.’ Mito grabbed her keys and coat at left Tobirama and a very blushing Ayame alone in the house.

A few minutes passed by without a word coming out of their mouths, making the air in the room very thick. Hashirama wouldn’t be home before late tonight, and who knew how long this doctor appointment would last. Ayame was not going to throw Tobirama out of the house since she wasn’t technically in her house. Hell, it was more Tobirama’s house than hers. She decided to go to her room. When she got up from where she was sitting, she felt a firm hand around her wrist. She froze and didn’t dare saying a word. Neither did he. When he let go, she ran upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I know. But I kinda needed this transition to begin with the rest of the story.
> 
> Please tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is more relaxed around Ayame and he's protective af. I've also decided that he's a feminist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Obito fans but I depicted him as an asshole in this chapter. I don't know if he's going to change, I guess we'll see. This chapter is basically leading to the next part of the story, things are finally heating up between Ayame and Tobirama in chapter 6! 
> 
> I really wanted this chapter out quickly cause I'm SO excited for chapter 6!!! I hope that everyone who's reading enjoys this story. I'd like to know what you guys think so please feel free to comment.
> 
> Also, is there anyone who would like to read an Itachi/OC au? I have this thing in mind and I literally can't stop thinking about it before going to sleep!

Obito and Ayame’s first date went very well. He made her laugh and feel comfortable, she took his breath away with her smile and shared his humor. After that, they agreed on going out every Friday night. On the second date, they kissed. On the fifth, Obito really wanted her to come over at his house. She said no, pretending to be on her period. After ending up in Tobirama’s bed, she could only think of his hands on her and for obvious reasons she didn’t feel comfortable enough to be intimate with Obito yet. But she really liked him, he paid attention to her, cared for her. Lately, he often has been surprising her during lunch time with good food and a make-out session. He didn’t know anything about her past and it was fine that way. 

 

‘Ayame, there’s someone for you downstairs!’ Sunday morning, Hashirama called his wife’s cousin (who he started seeing as his little sister). Ayame walked down the stairs wearing pajama shorts and a hoodie, hair in a low messy bun, earning a chuckle from Hashirama when she froze at the realization she was looking trash in front of her boyfriend.

‘Good morning sleeping beauty.’ Obito kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him.

‘I wasn’t asleep. I was drawing.’ She looked at the small paper bag Obito held in his hands. ‘What’s in there?’

‘Breakfast! I brought you a chai latte and a cinnamon roll.’ He sheepishly smiled at her, a little embarrassed at Hashirama standing here, not looking away.

‘That’s so sweet. Come with me.’ They sat at the kitchen table, and since Obito didn’t bring anything for himself, she poured him a cup of black coffee with a slice of carrot cake Mito made the day before.

While they were eating with Hashirama watching with curious eyes from the dining table, they heard the door opening. ‘Mito, brother, I’m here.’ It was Tobirama. Ayame froze instantly and took her hand away from Obito’s. She heard him walking through the house until he stopped right in his track behind her, at the kitchen’s entrance. 

‘Tobi! I didn’t know you were coming. What’s up?’ Hashirama got up and embraced his brother.

‘I got something for Hanaku.’ He pointed to the little pink bag he was holding. Ayame blushed. Tobirama getting a gift for his niece was way too cute. She slapped herself mentally. She definitely shouldn’t about things like this!

‘Too bad, you just missed her. Mito went to her parents house today and Hanaku insisted on going with her.’ Tobirama nodded. ‘Anyways, aren’t they cute?’ Hashirama raised his brows up and down at Ayame and her boyfriend.   
‘Who’s that?’ Tobirama coldly asked.

‘Th-that’s Obito Uchiha, my boyfriend.’ Ayame said, embarrassed while Obito just waved his hands, all smiling.

‘Kagami’s cousin?’ 

‘He’s my father’s cousin, actually. How do you know him?’ Obito took Tobirama’s question as an invitation to get to know his girlfriend’s entourage.

‘He’s a friend.’ The white-haired Senju simply answered, his voice ton implying the conversation was finished.

‘Alright…’ Ayame noticed Obito’s gaze moving from Tobirama, to her. And then from her, to Tobirama who was staring at her. ‘Um, Ayame? I have to go. I forgot my dad needed me today for this thing at the corporation. Rain check?’

‘Yeah, sure. Go! It was nice of you to come.’ She waited for him to kiss goodbye, but he didn’t. He did shoot a cold gaze at Tobirama, though. 

When Obito finally left the house, Tobirama sat next to Ayame as Hashirama went upstairs taking a call from a client.

‘Uchiha Obito, huh? Why are you dating a tenth grader? Don’t tell me you lied to me about your age, I don’t want to go to jail.’ Tobirama’s sarcasm punched Ayame in the face, but she could tell he was hurt. Or at least, that’s what she thought. She really wanted it to be true.

‘He’s a year older than me.’

‘Is he though?’ 

‘Stop it. And since when are you talking to me? Last time I checked, saying hello was the equivalent of cutting your tongue with a razor blade.’ Ayame’s words were sharp. If Tobirama wanted to give her shit, then she was going to give him shit.

‘I’m not going there, little Uzumaki.’ He crossed his arms, staring in her eyes. It made Ayame blush.

‘Right, because you’re the one who decides what we can talk about, when and where you want to.’ She mimicked him as she crossed her arms, arching a brow.

‘Yes, pretty much.’ 

‘You’re unbelievable! God, I’m out of here.’ She fell on her ass when she tried to get up from her hair, which cause Tobirama to burst into laughter.

‘Hey, don’t hurt yourself please.’ He said after he calmed down. ‘Are you alright?’

‘My ass hurts.’ She exhales in defeat.

‘You are so clumsy.’ He said in memory of her cutting her finger with a butter knife. She rolled her eyes.

‘Shut up.’

‘I’m your teacher, you can’t tell me to shut up.’

‘I said, shut up!’ She frowned as she lifted herself up. ‘Not even helping a damsel in distress. Gosh this is worse than I thought.’ 

‘You’re not a damsel in distress, little Uzuamki. If anything, you’re just a clumsy young woman who’s currently dating a teen who hasn’t grown a beard yet. And he probably can’t anyways.’

She really didn’t want to, but she laughed. Hard. He laughed along, and they both wiped tears from their eyes. 

‘Asshole.’

‘Clumsy.’

 

-

 

The day after, Tobirama had his usual contemporary class in which little Uzuamki was. He got used to see her every Monday morning, although he tried not to pay attention to her. She had a hot body and she knew it, according to the way she dressed. She always wore clothes that would make her curves justice, or show her incredibly long and smooth legs. But if she didn’t know, then she was sexy without knowing. Tobirama went with the first possibility. She was confident, and he liked that in a woman. He also had a thing for smart women, and this one was his top student.  
After class, she took her time to leave as she usually did. He liked to think it was to seek his attention. He didn’t grant her the satisfaction, though. She waved at someone behind him, and when he turned his head his good mood was ruined. Obito Uchiha, the beardless kid was here, annoying him. When there wasn’t any student left, he walked past Tobirama without even acknowledging him, on purpose. The Senju was not having it. Before the Uchiha could try and kiss hello little Uzumaki, he cleared his throat. 

‘Mrs Uzumaki, we need to discuss the project you asked me to review last week.’ It was a ridiculous excuse, the project she returned was a solid 100%. She was impressive. But he would find something to tell her.  
She looked at Obito who was clearly pissed. ‘Does it have to be now?’ She asked the Professor, picking at her nails.

‘Yes, I don’t have a lot of free time today.’ 

‘I see.’ She gave in. ‘Sorry, Obito. We’ll have to catch up later, this is important.’ She said as nicely as possible, she seemed scared of his reactions. Tobirama didn’t like it one bit.

‘How convenient, right?’ Obito scoffed. ‘You’re in his class, you already get to see him a lot. But then, he’s also a family member of your cousin so of course, you see him at home!’ He almost screamed.

‘M. Uchiha, I have to ask you to leave. Mrs Uzumaki and I have to go over some important matters regarding her project, which is the highest part of the final grade for this semester.’ Tobirama said as calmly as possible, already feeling his heart beating fast.

‘I could ruin you.’ Obito said, his face a centimeter away from Tobirama’s face.

‘You’re threatening a teacher. You may not be from this department, but I’ll let you know I’m well acquainted with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the headmaster of the law and financial department. We’re childhood friends. And his father Sasuke Sarutobi, the dean of this damn University, practically raised me. So go on and try to ruin me, little Uchiha.’ Tobirama didn’t flinch. He stood still, his eyes looking right into Obito’s. He wasn’t letting a kid talk to him like that. ‘And wanting to ruin me because you can’t go on a freaking morning date with your girlfriend? That’s beyond pathetic.’

‘You know exactly what I’m talking about, Senju. Don’t play innocent with me I’m not buying any of your crap.’ He took a step back and looked at the red-head with disgust. ‘You’re just a little bitch who dresses like sex worker to arouse your fucking teacher! I see how you look at me, and how he looks at you!’

Little Uzumaki’s eyes grew wild. Tobirama’s nerves had almost reached its limits.

‘Listen to me very carefully.’ Tobirama put his hand on Obito’s shoulder, trying his very best not to crush it. ‘You don’t get to call a woman a bitch, you don’t get to yell at her, you surely do no not get to tell her how to dress, and you know what else you don’t get to do? You don’t freaking get to shame sex workers. Who the hell raised you?’ 

The Uchiha kept his mouth shut, and his (obviously) ex girlfriend came between them. She put a hand on Tobirama’s torso and he cursed his heart for beating even faster at her touch than it already was. She used her free hand to point a finger at Obito.

‘You disgust me.’ Her voice was shaky, unsure, low. ‘I don’t want to see you anymore, Obito. We’re done.’ She turned her head away from him, and stared in confusion into Tobirama’s unreadable gaze. He didn’t even paid attention to the Uchiha dirty kid anymore, he didn’t even notice when left the auditorium in a fury and professing swear words.

He could only see her.

 

‘I’m sorry for all of this.’ She whispered. ‘I’m really, really sorry I put you in this position.’

‘It’s not your fault, don’t apologize.’ He said in an even lower voice. ‘You should go home, take a rest. We’ll talk about your project later, alright?’

She nodded and finally took her hand away from him. He instantly missed the warm sensation of her delicate fingers on his body.


	6. Teach me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up smut alert!!!!! Do not read if you're underage or if you're just uncomfortable with it.
> 
>  
> 
> This is really the first time I write smut and this is awful, I'm sorry. I tried to be graphic but no too much? I didn't even know what I was doing to be honest hahahaha. Anyhoops, I still hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed so pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase, comment. I'm literally begging you to comment right now. Do it. DO IT.

Tobirama heard two knocks on the front door. When he opened it, he was clearly startled by her presence so late at night, a school night. He first thought she was here to talk about the project he lied about needed to be reviewed.

‘You stood up for me. You… you stood up for me back there and it means a lot and… thank you.’ She said, hesitant.  
Tobirama didn’t say anything, instead he stared at her. A few seconds passed by and Ayame decided to let herself in without authorization. She took her shoes off.

‘I respect you as man, as a historian, as a teacher. I respect you. So, teach me.’ She took her coat off and threw it on the floor. Tobirama stood by the front door, frozen. What exactly she was doing, this he wasn’t sure about.

‘What are you doing? Don’t do that, stop.’ He told her while she began to undress in front him.

‘Teach me.’ She said once again, and he closed the door. He began to panic.

‘Don’t.’ He said, but she kept undressing. ‘Stop.’ Tobirama insisted.

‘Teach me.’

‘We can’t do this, you’re little Uzumaki. And I promised… And I’m your teacher.’

‘So teach me.’ She took her shirt off.

‘Ayame.’ He covered his face with one hand and sighed deeply. He knew she was undressing more and more and he couldn’t help the ache in his pants.

‘Teach me.’ She said, again. Tobirama looked away, anywhere but at her. ‘Teach me.’ This time, she took her last piece of clothes and revealed a beautiful set of purple lingerie. Tobirama couldn’t help but watch, now. She was breathtaking. ‘Come on, am I really so bad?’ She said, a little less confident than she was when she first came.

‘No, I am.’ He cupped her face with his hands, and they both drowned into what felt like a life saving kiss.

As they kissed, Tobirama used a hand to carry her plump body up, and used the other to massage her round breasts. She was shyly rocking her hips against his pelvis, looking for friction and Tobirama welcomed it. He leaved her mouth to suck on the skin between her shoulder and neck as he walked them towards his bedroom. He went upstairs with no difficulty although he was carrying her. He kicked the door of his bedroom open and put the red-head delicately on the bed. She was panting. She opened her legs, Tobirama took in as an invitation to come in between them. 

‘Can I?’ She asked holding the hem of his grey shirt. He nodded and she took it off. She threw the fabric with vigor on the other side of the room and Tobirama chuckled.

‘Keep that energy for something else.’ He tentatively whispered. 

‘Shut up.’ Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together once again. He kissed her violently, his tongue battling against hers. As the kiss got even more heated, he continued his massage on Ayame’s breasts, making her shyly moan. He could feel her warmth pulsating against his hardening length and he thought it was going to be difficult not to just take her right here, right now. No, he would take his time.   
He particularly enjoyed how she pulled on his hair desperately needing to hold onto something as he teased her covered entrance by rubbing his cock against it. Their breathing became more frantic as her hips rolled uncontrollably upwards, his hands never leaving her breasts. 

‘I’m going down on you, Ayame. Is that okay?’ He cautiously asked, and she gave him a nod as an answer. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing on her belly button for a moment, licking it. He went even more down, eyes stuck into hers with hunger. She helped him getting her sexy panties off. He mimicked her action from earlier and he strongly threw it on the floor. She smiled devilishly.   
He rubbed the sensitive button between her legs with his thumb and let his tongue traveled her entrance. She gasped at the sensation. 

‘Oh..oh.. P-professor Senju.’ Her use of words sent chills down his spine, he thought it was extremely sexy. But he wanted her to scream his name. 

‘Call me Tobirama. I think we’re way past formalities.’ He smirked between her legs and she nodded. His tongues continued its journey as his thumb rubbed her clit faster. She was close, but he didn’t want her to come just right now.  
When he was done with his ministrations, he positioned himself to enter her. He asked her with his eyes. 

‘Y-yes, please. Please, Prof- Tobirama.’ She looked like she was craving for him, the lust in her eyes making is groin even harder. He bit his lower lip at the view as he penetrated her. She was as tight as in his memory, a memory he couldn’t stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried. He needed her, he needed to feel her empaled around him. He waited a minute for her to adjust to his length. She gave a signal for him to start moving.   
He moved in and out, in and out in a very slow pace, making their bodies very eager for release.  
‘Tobirama, y-you can go faster if you wanna.’ Her voice was shaking. 

‘You want me to go faster, Ayame?’ He smiled with satisfaction.

‘Y-yes, yes please go faster I- I can’t w- oh my God!’ Tobirama didn’t need to be pleased any longer, he already started going real fast in and out of her, making her eyes roll as if she was losing any sense of consciousness. Her beasts moved up and down as he went faster and deeper with each thrust. He held onto her hip with one hand, and on her breast with the other, never breaking eye contact. He swore she saw stars while she screamed out his name, completely done. He followed a few seconds later before collapsing on her side, paying attention not to crash on her.

 

-

 

Mito shivered at his hands held onto her hair as she moved back and forth between his legs. His length was nothing compared to what she has ever witnessed in her life. It was huge, soft and beautiful. A moan escaped his lips and satisfaction overwhelmed her. She looked straight in his dark eyes as she swallowed his warm liquid. Mito got up from her position on the floor and sat on the counter. Her eyes grew wild.

‘Oh God.’ A shocked female voice escaped from the kitchen’s entrance. ‘I-I’m sorry.’

‘Mikoto, get out of here.’ Madara growled and tried to hide his swollen cock with both of his hands. The raven head ran outside ouf Madara’s house in a hurry.

‘She won’t say anything.’ He calmly said.

She heard water spilling from the faucet, a second later Madara handed her a glass of water. ‘Thanks.’ 

‘Are you going to tell him?’ He sat next to her and caressed her thigh.

‘This is harder than you think. I’m going to loose my husband, my best friend. Someday my daughter will ask questions. What am I supposed to tell her? That I fucked her dad’s best friend?’ She was flustered.

‘I know how hard it is, he will never talk to me again and Tobirama will have one more reason to hate my guts. We’re in this shit together. Now you decide wether you’re willing to destroy your marriage because of meaningless sex, or if you and I just never talk about it ever again, and of course stop seeing each other behind his back.’ He looked at her, looking very serious.

‘That wouldn’t be fair to him, he loves us Madara! I don’t know if hiding the truth in order to protect him will do any good. But maybe it will.. I don’t know! Why did we even have sex for this long anyways?’ 

‘You’re hot, I’m hot. That was likely to happen.’ The way he was so nonchalant about the situation increased Mito’s angriness. 

‘You’re a jerk, I totally get why Tobirama hates you.’ She moved away from him and grabbed her coat. ‘I’m heading home, it’s late and I have to get Hanaku from my parents’

‘Bye. Whatever decision you make, let me know.’ 

-

Finally at home with her daughter, she gathered Hashirama was already sleeping upstairs and that Ayame was still out somewhere. That’s when it clicked. Her cousin told her she was with Mikoto, but she definitely saw her an hour ago in Madara’s kitchen. She wondered why Ayame lied to her but she dismissed the thought as she put Hanaku to bed and went straight to bed. 

She found Hashirama lying on his side but not asleep yet.

‘Hi.’ She whispered before turning on her side of the bed, not daring to look at him. 

‘Where were you?’ His voice indicated Mito her husband was hurting.

‘I was at the movies with friends from work before picking up Hanaku, as I said.’ She faked a light ton, but she knew that he knew her like the back of his hand. When he didn’t respond, a tear broke from her eye. 

A heavy silent took place between them. 

‘I’m sorry that we barely have sex anymore, I’ve been really exhausted because of work and the case I’m currently working on.’ Hashirama sat crossed legs on the bed. His voice was deeper than usual. Mito didn’t know what to say and she wasn’t sure her husband was expecting an answer anyway.

‘I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be there for you when you needed me, that you had to run into someone else’s arms.’ He said his was sorry, but to Mito, the sound of his voice was not one of someone sorry. It was an accusing voice and she wasn’t used to hear it from Hashirama’s mouth. He knew. ‘I can’t even find it in me to hate neither you, nor Madara.’ She sat up from her sleeping position to face him. At least, she owed him the respect to look him in the eyes during this conversation. ‘I just want a divorce and never hear from you again if it’s not about our daughter. You can keep the house.’ He got up from the bed and reached from his clothes. 

‘How did you find out?’ 

‘I asked your parents where you were, they told me you were at Tobirama’s house but you told me you were at the movies with friends. Then I went to Madara’s because I missed him. Your car was parked there.’ He said this matter-of-factly and went downstairs, Mito following him.

‘Please, Hashirama. Don’t go. Where are you even going?’ She was crying. Hard.

‘I’ll stay at Tobirama’s until I find a place. It’s over, Mito. You ended this marriage and my childhood friendship with Madara. You both did.’

‘Tobirama’s? But- but…’ She was panicking. Now her best friend will hate her forever.

‘I won’t tell him. One of us gets to keep their best friend I guess.’  
He put his coat and shoes on, took his car keys and opened the front door.  
‘I’ll call a lawyer tomorrow. Call yours and we’ll get a fast, amicable divorce.’ He closed the door behind him, leaving a crying mess of a soon-to-be ex wife. 

Mito fell on her knees. She knew he would find out eventually, she just didn’t know he would take it this way. She expected him to cry, to shout, to break everything in their house, to find Madara and smash his head on the ground. But all he did was stay calm and ask for a divorce. Mito knew him, and she figured he stayed calm because he was really, really hurt and disappointed in both her and Madara. Getting Hashirama mad was something but he would always come around. But hurting and disappointing Hashirama was equal to be as insignificant as a stranger to him. 

He didn’t hate her, he simply didn’t even care anymore.

 

-

‘That was amazing.’ Ayame was panting, head resting on Tobirama’s chest.

‘And a surprise.’ He ran his fingers down her silk hair. ‘I wouldn’t even have dreamed about you coming to my house and undressing in my freaking foyer.’ 

Ayame chuckled. ‘Sometimes I just get bold.’ 

‘I saw that.’ 

Tobirama then heard a sudden knock on the door. ‘Maybe another stripping student wanting me to make them scream my name?’ He was teasing her, because he just enjoyed it so much.

‘Shut up, Professor Senju. Get the freaking door.’ 

He put on sport pants and went downstairs. He saw Ayame’s clothes and jacket all over the floor and folded them before putting them on a chair. He heard another pair of knocks on the door. He was definitely not expecting Hashirama.

‘Brother, what are you doing here?’ His older brother looked like his world had come to an end as he entered his house without asking. ‘Are you alright?’ Tobirama started to get worried. 

‘No, I’m not alright. Nothing is alright.’ Hashirama sat on the couch, face resting in his two large hands. Tobirama sat next to him, not quite knowing what to do, or say. ‘Mito and I are getting a divorce. We’re over.’ What?

‘What happened, brother? Did you guys have a fight?’

‘There really was no point in fighting, we’re just… done. I’m sorry to barge in, I just had nowhere else to go.’ Hashirama looked completely crushed, out of space. It was scary to see like that, he usually was the cheering one. ‘Don’t bother with him, I’ll get something to sleep in your stuffs and then I’ll just sleep in the guest room.’ He sat up from the couch and Tobirama remembered he absolutely could not enter his bedroom. 

‘I’ll go, you stay here. Just make a cup of tea, get comfortable.’ He rushed to the stairs.

‘We have a problem.’

‘What is it, Tobirama?’ She teasingly insisted on his name, making him want to do nasty things to her body.

‘My brother is here. He and Mito are getting a divorce so he’s sleeping on the couch tonight.’ He said while searching for night clothes for Hashirama.

‘They’re getting a divorce?’ Ayame shouted-whispered in stupor. ‘Why?’

‘He didn’t tell me, I don’t think he will and I’d rather he doesn’t. He’s my brother, she’s my best friend. I don’t want to know whatever is going between them. I don’t want to take a side.’ He shook his head. If Hashirama was feeling this sad, something big must’ve happened. He really didn’t want to know.

‘Oh.’

‘Yes. So please be quiet and we’ll figure out later how you can sneak out of here like a teenager breaking curfew.’ 

Hashirama was in the same position as when he left a few minutes ago. Tobirama couldn’t deny that the situation between his brother and his best friend was bothering him on a very high level. He was always scared that something like that would eventually happen like in every human romantic relationship and he always thought he would just try to make things work between the two people he care for most. But there, he had no idea what to do. He had a bad feeling it was something Mito did. Something really bad for Hashirama to be sleeping on his couch.

‘Here, for you. Do you need something else? Maybe you want to talk about it?’

‘Tobi, you don’t want to know what happened. All you need to know is this is not something we can fix. I don’t want you to take part in this situation, I just need you to be my little brother right now and support me while I’m breaking up with the love of my life.’

‘Okay, I’ll be here for you no matter what.’ They both sat on the couch silently. 

Tobirama couldn’t stop himself thinking about the only thing that Hashirama wouldn’t want to fix in his marriage with Mito. There was only one, and it made him sick. Why would Mito do that he didn’t know, at this point it was their business. But his brother was hurting, and he was mad at her for hurting his brother like that. On the other hand, he knew Mito better than anyone, maybe even better than Hashirama and for to cheat on her husband was a huge deal. He didn’t know why, but she probably didn’t do it just to have fun behind his back. He didn’t excuse this behavior and he didn’t even know if this was the reason for them to get a divorce, but it was a high probability and he might want some answers at some point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama finds himself enjoying his time with his best friend's cousin, while Hashirama and Mito are tearing apart.

When the sun went up the next morning, Ayame hurried to leave Tobirama’s house without being noticed by Hashirama.

The man who she slept with last night was still asleep, snorting quietly. She smiled at the view and left downstairs to pick up her clothes.

She was pleased to see that they were nicely folded. She thought Tobirama was a nice and neat person. She made sure not to make a noise, but she was certain Hashirama couldn’t hear a truck parking in the foyer. If Tobirama snorted quietly, that was not the cas for the older Senju brother. She wondered how Mito could endure this, and then remembered that her cousin was probably getting a divorce.

 

Fully dressed up, she left the house and walked down the street, her mind focused on the events of last night. What were they now? She wasn’t in love with him and neither was Tobirama. But they were definitely attracted to each other. He oddly made her feel safe and like a real woman.

 

Ayame carefully opened Mito’s house front door, not wanting to be heard at such an early hour in the morning.

 

‘Hashirama, is that you?’ She heard a voice cracking from the living room. Mito was awake.

 

Ayame showed her face to her cousin who looked devastated. She sat next to her on the white leather couch.

 

‘What’s going on?’

 

‘I’m horrible person is what is going on.’ Mito couldn’t stop crying. ‘I can’t go to work like that, I barely slept.’ She laid her head on Ayame’s shoulder.

 

‘Wanna talk about it?’ Ayame gently asked her, not trying to push her to talk if she didn’t want to. A long silence sat between them.

 

‘I slept with another man and Hashirama found out. The worst part is I don’t even feel guilty for having sex with someone else, I’m just mad at myself for breaking my husband’s heart. I’m selfish.’

 

‘Maybe you two didn’t work anymore and you needed to feel wanted and satisfied? It’s not selfish, it’s just being human.’ Ayame paused to let Mito thing through her words. ‘I’m not telling you it was your brightest idea, though. Cheating is never the solution. But I know you and you couldn’t possibly have done that without a real reason. You’re far from selfish, you’re a good person who made a mistake.’

 

‘Hashirama and I we… We don’t… we don’t have sex anymore, you know? He’s barely home and when he is, I’m not. I tried, though. I tried to make him want me again, make him touch me, love me. But I think he stopped loving me a long time ago. I don’t blame him, I don’t think I love him anymore either, not romantically in any case.’Mito took a long breath and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. ‘Uchiha Mikoto caught me red-handed having sex with her cousin so, I know you weren’t with her last night.’

 

‘I.. I..’ Ayame stuttered and earned a laugh from her cousin.

 

‘You don’t have to tell me, it’s alright. You’re allowed to have some privacy.’ She smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Ayame have her cousin a comforting hug and went upstairs to take a shower before school. Even though she had a sporting night, she actually slept well. Tobirama’s bed smelled like him and his arms were strong and reassuring. She smiled a that thought.

 

 

-

 

As if Hashirama sleeping on his couch wasn’t enough, Kagami had to show up way too early in the morning for Tobirama’s liking.

 

He sat at the kitchen table with his friend, serving him coffee. He poured a cup of green tea for himself, with one sugar.

 

‘You need to stop being pathetic about this whole situation. She’s pregnant.’ He firmly said. Tobirama was not in the mood of arguing with his friend, so he opted for the straight forward solution.

 

‘Thanks for the reminder, Tobirama.’ Kagami put his head between his hands.

 

‘Stop it. You told her you loved her, she said she wasn’t interested. You look like a stalker.’

 

‘I’m not a stalker. I’m hurt.’

 

_Here we go again._

 

‘Kagami, for the last time: Get over it. And you know what, get out of my house I already have a lot on my plate.’

 

Kagami cursed him under his breath but left anyway. Tobirama knew his friend, he would get over this whole situation and for that he needed to learn the hard way.

 

 

Hashirama woke up a little while after, looking miserable. It was selfish and he fully knew it, but Tobirama didn’t want to have another dreadful conversation at such an early time in the morning so he hurried out of his house while Hashirama was in the shower. The younger Senju would certainly be way too early to work, but he didn’t care one bit.

 

He stayed in his car in the campus parking lot for a solid thirty minutes before he actually had to go and teach the young minds. While in his car, the memories of last night flashed through his mind. It was really pleasant, until the moment he remembered his brother landed at his house with bad news. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Mito, first because he wasn’t sure he wanted to be involved in all of this, secondly because he knew Mito couldn’t lie to him and will probably cry in his arms while confessing. He thought he already knew, though. It was kind of obvious. He rubbed his face with his hand in frustration. He always felt the need to protect his loved ones and to be there for them no matter what. But for once in his life he had a good thing going on and that wasn’t even directly related to work! No, he didn’t know if what was going on between him and Ayame was going to last. But he was definitely enjoying this little secret of theirs and it somehow made it happy. Couldn’t he just be happy without his surroundings falling to pieces? He earned the right to be selfish after all these years taking care of the others. Sure, he would still be there for his brother and friends, this was not the issue here. But he wanted, no he needed some time away from their personal lives in order to focus on and figure out his own.

Right before hopping out of his car, he received a text from Hashirama. He deeply sighed. _What is it now?_ He opened the text and his sigh deepened even more.

 

**Hashirama**

 

**Brother, don’t forget about the firm’s anniversary Saturday night. You can bring a plus one if you wish. If I’m to believe the earring I found this morning on the floor, you do have one. Bring her!**

**Have a nice day.**

 

Great, that was just… great. Now he will have to find a suitable lie to feed his brother.

He sighed in frustration for what seemed to be the hundredth time this morning and got out of his car, slamming the door a little harder than he intended to.

 

 

-

 

Saturday night came faster than he thought. The last few days went just fine. Things were going smoothly with Ayame, especially yesterday morning when he had her on his desk in his office. That young lady was really bold and he found it extremely attractive. They managed not to be discovered by neither Hashirama nor Mito who were too preoccupied with their lawyers about the divorce. This situation was sad, he never saw these two in such an emotional state and he had to admit that it broke his heart. He avoided being alone with Mito, though. He didn’t want to hear her side of the story, knowing very well the outcomes of such a conversation and he simply didn’t want that.

 

This evening promised to be long and not entertaining at all. Tobirama just hated social gathering. Hashirama knew damn well about his social anxiety and yet he kept on forcing him to go to such events. He believed it would fix his anxiety, as if it worked like that. Tobirama knew people found him unpleasant, distant and rude. He couldn’t care less, though. If he didn’t keep a cold look on his face, people would actually talk to him and that was the last thing he wanted. When they did though, he responded with the bare minimum information and that was usually the moment when people stopped trying any talk with him, considering him impolite, and the moment when he was relieved.

He considered staying at home, but Mito, Kagami and Ayame would be here making it less painful. As predictable as ever, Hashirama couldn’t bring himself to cast out Mito from the firm’s anniversary. He told Tobirama he had to remain civil and courteous for the sake of their daughter, which the younger sibling agreed to.

Tobirama was eager to see Ayame. He noticed she had good taste in fashion and knew she would pull out an amazing outfit that will most likely flatter her body tonight.

 

The ride was awfully awkward. He offered to drive the four of them to the party, and he wished he just went alone, or not even went at all. He looked at the rearview mirror, making eye contact with Ayame who was as uncomfortable as him. It was like they were on a battlefield and every word coming out from Hashirama or Mito’s mouth was a destructive bomb. They argued about Hanaku’s custody, out of all topic, it had to be their daughter. In his car. With him and Ayame more uncomfortable than ever.

 

‘I’m not seeing my daughter every two weeks, Mito. Are you out of your mind?’

 

‘You’re barely home, I don’t see the difference. She might as well only see you on weekends since you’re always so busy.’

 

‘Unbelievable. You’re unbelievable, Mito. You want to keep her all the time for what? So that you and Madara raise her without me?’

 

Now this was new information that was definitely not required by neither Tobirama and Ayame. Tobirama braked a little too hard in the middle of the road. It was lucky there was no other car around. He looked at Ayame whose soul seemed to have leave her body.

 

‘MADARA?’ Tobirama yelled at both Mito and Hashirama, looking back and forth at them. ‘I never, NEVER wished to know this. MADARA??? God, Mito!’ He didn’t mean to make his best friend feel mort guilty than she probably already was, but he couldn’t help it. Out of people it had to be with Madara, his brother’s best friend, his childhood nemesis.

 

Ayame was even more uncomfortable now and he saw her looking out of the window, seemingly planning an escape from this awkward situation she clearly didn’t want any part in.

 

‘You couldn’t just keep your mouth shut, Hashirama.’ Mito growled newt to Ayame, ready to fight.

‘I’m sorry it just slipped! Don’t you dare put the blame on me when everything is your fault.’

 

‘Everything is my fault? So our marriage has ended because of me having sex with your best friend?’ She crossed her arms, pointing her chin to her soon-to-be ex husband in defiance.

 

‘Yes? I thought it was pretty obvious. I didn’t know you were that dense, Mito.’ Hashirama sneered. It was really unlike him.

 

‘Our marriage ended before I slept with Madara. I would’ve never done such a thing if there was still something to save here. But yes, I’m the bad guy here.’

 

‘You can’t be serious RIGHT NOW. So this is my fault? I’m the one who throw you in Madara’s bed?’ Hashirama was now screaming. This was definitely not happening right here, right now. This had to stop.

 

‘Shut up, both of you. You’re making fools of yourselves in front of Ayame and I. Just fucking calm down already, we’re going to this shit party Hashirama is forcing us to go and you’ll fight as hard as you want when neither of us is here!’ He pointed at himself than at Ayame who suppressed a laugh and put her red lips in a thin line.

 

The ex couple mumbled ‘fine’ and ‘alright’’s, allowing Tobirama to start his car again.

 

-

 

Ayame was actually having a good time despite the awkward fight in Tobirama’s car. Kagami’s romantic life appeared to be quite entertaining, though she kept that to herself. She wouldn’t show any hint of amusement at the man’s self-pitying. She could Tobirama stopped paying attention to his friend’s words a long time ago, as he looked at her with charming eyes. He was gorgeous.

 

Suddenly, a knot formed in her stomach and her heart bumped in her chest in a painful way when she heard a disgustingly familiar voice behind her, at the bar. She froze when Kagami went and greeted him, and almost died on the spot when he came back with him. Tobirama looked at her with concern but didn’t say anything.

 

‘Ayame, long time no see.’ He winked at her and attempted to shake her hand. She took a step back. He smiled at Tobirama and greeted him. She couldn’t hear anything, though. The lights were suddenly too bright and the atmosphere too hot and sharp. He looked at her with wicked eyes one last time before going back to where he previously was.

 

‘Ayame?’ She thought she heard a voice next to her, but she wasn’t sure. ‘Ayame, are you alright?’ She vaguely recognized Tobirama’s voice. She absently looked at him, and searched for exit.

She sat on the stairs outside of the now damned hotel where the party was happening. She tried to breath as much air as possible, but it appeared to be difficult with her chest tight as ever. She didn’t even notice the hot tears burning her face, until they finally reached her neck and cleavage. She cried a lot and wished to God she had died that day when he hurt her.

 

She heard foot steps a few minutes after. A tall figure sat next to her and crossed his hands together, not speaking. He looked at her, worry and concern evident in his eyes. She didn’t find it in her to talk, instead, she cried and cried until her lungs heart and her breathing became erratic. Tobirama reached out for her hand, but she rejected him. She saw her action her him, and that was the last thing she wanted. He wasn’t the one who hurt her.

 

‘I’m- I’m sorry. I just… can’t.’ She kept sobbing. He got up to leave but she pulled him by his tuxedo’s sleeve. ‘Stay, please. You don’t have to say or do anything. But just… stay?’ She knew she sounded like she was begging and she didn’t know if it was actually true, but she didn’t care. She just needed him stay next to her, his mere presence reassuring and comforting her.


	8. Chapter 8

About half an hour after Ayame’s breakdown, Tobirama took her back to the party but insisted she went to the bathroom first, in order to clean up the mess her tears had done to her face. He didn’t quite understand what happened earlier, but he believed she would tell him everything when she felt the need to. It might never happen, he thought. The only thing he knew for sure was that that guy Kagami seemed to be acquainted to had her crying. He didn’t say anything offensive and seemed rather polite, though Tobirama didn’t like the way he looked at Ayame. When she was done with cleaning herself up, he led the way down the party room and looked for Hashirama, or Mito, it was fine either way but Ayame needed to think about something else, anything just to try to make her feel better. He didn’t know why, but he felt an urge to protect this little Uzumaki.

He was surprised to see Hashirama standing with Mito and chatting casually as if nothing happened, and he didn’t bother to hide it.

 

‘Don’t look at us like that.’ Mito raised a brow. ‘We know how to be civil.’

 

‘Yes, Tobirama. Don’t look at us like we’re aliens.’ His brother added. This was too weird for Tobirama to register and formulate a complete sentence, so he just kept his mouth closed.

 

‘Ayame, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.’ The older Senju told the younger Uzumaki, concern on his face.

 

‘You could say that. I’m sorry but I can’t stay, I don’t feel well. I’ll just call a cab.’ She dismissed the three people she was talking too, but Tobirama was not having it. He gave Hashirama and Mito a ‘I’ll figure it out and fix it, don’t worry’ look and followed Ayame outside for the second time this evening.

 

‘I’m like a lost puppet following you around.’ He tried a joke, no effect. ‘Ayame, if you don’t tell me what’s going on at least let me help you. I’ll drive you home. I’m bored here anyway.’ She sighed and threw her arms in defeat.

 

‘I don’t want to be a burden for you.’ She simply told him, hand on her heart. ‘I’m damaged, Tobirama. I’m seriously damaged and…’

 

‘Tell me about being damaged.’ He shook his head, the sad memories of his father and little brothers reemerging in his mind. ‘We all have a story, some of us had a more difficult time than others. Some had a wonderful life since they were born… It’s just life. But you can’t do this alone, you can’t do life alone. I’ve learnt it at my expense.’ He towered her with his imposing figure, his eyes looking straight at hers with sincerity.

 

‘As you said, some of us had a more difficult time than others. Some people can’t simply be fixed, even when they think they’re done with being miserable and they’re finally having a taste of happiness, their past shows up again, making sure they remember that they can never be happy. Yes, it’s life. And I should definitely do it alone rather than drag people along with me in my fall.’ Her voice was dry, her eyes void of any emotion except shock. He wanted to hug her, but he feared she might push him away like she did earlier.

 

‘I don’t know what happened to you, and from what you’re telling me you’ve had quite a hard time in your life. But I am telling that no, you don’t have to do this alone. I..’ He paused, regaining composure before he lost himself completely in her beautiful broken eyes. ‘I want to do this with you. I’m here for you. You’re not just some girl I had sex with, you’re someone I’ve been seeing almost everyday at home and at work for over three months now.’ A ghost of a smile touched her lips, it was barely noticeable. It broke him to see the outgoing, bubbly Ayame in such a state. He really wanted to help her.

 

‘So you’re damaged too, huh?’ She asked him as if she was accepting his help.

 

They walked to the car. Starting the engine, he decided to open up to the woman sitting next to him on the passenger seat, thinking it could help her telling her story. But also because he hadn’t talk about the awful events in a long, long time.

 

He drove around town, it was so peaceful in the middle of the night. When he gathered enough courage, he parked in an alley, and finally told her his truth. His dark truth.

 

‘My father was an addict. He would beat the hell out of my mom and make her feel guilty about it, like it was her fault and that he was awfully sorry for having to do this. He was an addict. Oddly, that was when he was completely out of it that he didn’t hurt her. He never hurt my brothers and I, though. He was… a nice dad.’ He paused, feeling tremendously guilty for depicting his father as a nice dad, although he beat his mom and led his brothers to death alongside him.

 

‘Your brothers?’ Ayame asked in a whisper, seemingly registering the reality behind those words.

 

‘He would always drive us to the park, play with us… You know, he was just a dad when he was not beating my mom or under the influence of meth, sometimes it was alcohol.’ His heart pounded in his ears as the memories slowly led to the awful day that changed him forever. His breathing was erratic though he tried his best not to show it, but his shaking hands betrayed him.

 

‘You don’t have to continue if you don’t feel like it. I understand, Tobirama.’ She put a hand on his shoulder, her touch calming him down.

 

‘One day he took my little brothers Kawarama and Itama out for the day. It was sunny and Hashirama and I had better plans, we went to the Uchihas to play with them. Actually, it was to spar. As boys, Hashirama and Madara would always spar together and Izuna, Madara’s little brother, and I would do the same. Sometimes when I hit Izuna a bit too hard, Madara would kick my ass and Hashirama would laugh. The idiot.’ He smiled at the memory. It had been a long time since he sparred with Izuna.

‘When we returned home, our mom was nowhere to be found. We thought she was at the grocery store or something like that so we didn’t give much attention it. But when the sun came down, we started worrying. She was gone for way too long and our dad and brothers hadn’t returned home either. It was the first time Hashirama and I stayed that long home alone. I was thirteen and he was fifteen but our mom was always home and our brothers never too far away. It was late at night when our mom came back. She fell on her knees right when she opened the door and had us worried sick. I had a bad feeling when I woke up that day, I just thought I was in a bad mood and dismissed the thought. It turned out I was right. Mom finally got up and told us to sit on the couch.’ He didn’t realize he was close to tear the steering wheel of his car apart until Ayame gently brush her fingers on his forearms.

He took a deep breath before continuing his story.

 

‘My father went smoking meth with my little baby brothers who were only 9 and 7.’ A single hot tear streamed down his cheek. ‘He was smoking in the car with them on the back seats, and he got shot by some other addict. He shot my brothers too.’ He looked straight through the windshield. He was hurting inside but couldn’t show it more than he already had.

 

There was a silence between them for a few minutes, and he was glad for it. He didn’t want to be pitied, God knew he hated that. But sharing his story with Ayame felt oddly normal and simple. He could trust her.

 

‘Saying that I’m sorry won’t do any good I guess, but I really am. You’ve suffered way too much. You were just a little boy. No one deserves that.’ She looked at him in a way he wasn’t expecting. There was determination in her eyes mixed with pain, and understanding.

 

_What could’ve possibly happened to her for her to hold such intense emotions in her eyes?_

 

‘I had to be strong for my mom. Both Hashirama and I did. Right after the funerals, we did everything we could to bring the best grades from school and sometimes money when we found a part time job. Everything we earned was for her. Hashirama and I made a promise that someday, we would get her out of this neighborhood. I think the way we acted towards her pulled her together. Two years after the events, she got a new job that paid decently and she put me to a private high school and Hashirama earned a full-paid scholarship for college. We finally moved out and the Uchihas soon followed us. Our moms were always close, they still are. They both lost their husbands in awful circumstances and they both suffered from their hands. And they both lost children.’ He was suddenly feeling very guilty. He hadn’t called his mom in quite a while, like he was avoiding her. And even though he hated Madara with all his being, he actually liked his mother a lot.

 

 

Another long moment of silence sat between them, and Tobirama decided it was time to go home. He parked in his parking-lot and walked down the street with Ayame. He always loved walking by night and was lucky he was a man, a pretty scary one at that, so he could to that as he pleased. He didn’t have to fear that some creep would try and do something to him. He wondered if Ayame ever was in a situation like this, and as if one cue, she told him something he didn’t expect. At all. He felt his stomach going upside down and had to stop himself from screaming in frustration and rage. So that’s why she had a breakdown earlier, the son of a bitch had the nerve to come to her and smile as if he did nothing.

 

‘It was right after the graduation ceremony, there was no one in sight. He did what he wanted and beat the hell out of me. I filed a claim, nothing came out of it because I didn’t say no. He had a little tap on the fingers for hitting me and nothing more. But I made peace with it a while ago. I simply… I simply wish he was dead. It’s all I ask, I want him dead. And I know some day, somehow, he will die in awful circumstances because there is a God.’ She firmly said, and he was awed by such a strength emanating from her. He thought that maybe, in a parallel universe, Uzumaki Ayame was some warrior with incredible power. He smiled at the childish thought.

 

‘If you want me to kill him, this should be no problem.’ He was dead serious. She chuckled, probably knowing how serious he was but dismissed his offer.

 

‘That’s sweet of you. You would kill for me? Aw. Cute.’ She brushed his cheek with her thumb. She was back to herself, to the teasing and flirting Ayame. They finally arrived at Mito’s porch, and he left a chaste peck on her lips before she entered the house, insisting he should go pick up Hashirama and Mito before they set the whole place on fire. He laughed, and went back down the now too long street to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update this chapter, sorry lmao. 
> 
> I'm not entirely convinced about the quality of it, so please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slooowwwwwlyyyy unfolding this story, it's taking a lot more chapters than I thought. I was first up to maybe an amount of 13 chapters but I think it will be significantly more. 
> 
> Finals are here!! So I will not update anything until the middle of May I think. I actually wrote this chapter in a rush and I might change and add a few things here and there but I really wanted to post something. 
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying this fic.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love writing it but it's just so much harder than I thought! I write a lot about different topics but focusing on details, organizing my ideas in different chapters and sticking to a pattern happens to be difficult. I enjoy the challenge though and I hope I'm not screwing this up. 
> 
> I'll leave you to read this chapter now, but I have one more serious thing to say before that:
> 
> Beyoncé.

A week went by and Ayame became a shell of her self. She refused to see Mikoto and Kakashi and barely spoke to her cousin. Tobirama was completely left out, she simply didn’t want to talk to him and never returned his calls. Sure, he helped her a lot this night and she was forever thankful. But she didn’t want to be a burden for hum, even though he said he wanted to help. The man had already suffered a great deal, she wouldn’t be the one putting another weight on her shoulders. He was just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Sex. She convinced herself they were just physically attracted to one another and nothing else. Plus, Hashirama forbade his brother to have any kind of relationship with her and she didn’t want to be the reason why the Senju brothers would fight. The older one were already in a pretty messed up situation. She felt like she was just a burden for everyone around her, so she pushed them away. Simple.

 

Mito tried to talk to her though, but Ayame refused to let her in. She felt selfish and ungrateful towards her cousin but she didn’t want to tell her about the rape. She already told Tobirama and she felt so sick about it. Now he would just see her as a victim, not as her.

If she told Mito, she’d have a heart attack and she was in this bad situation with her soon-to-be ex husband.

 

Everything was a mess. Ayame was a mess. For once in her life since the rape, she felt like a whole human being again. She could breath, she could feel desire, she could learn to love and trust again.

 

And one day she prayed, she prayed and cried so much like she never did before. She prayed to God that He would finally bring justice into her life, she prayed that her suffering would finally end. She was simply tired.

 

 

-

 

 

 

‘There’s something you’re not telling me.’ Mito eyed her best friend who was eating like a pig next to her. He ignored her remark. ‘Tobirama, you know something and you’re not telling me and I don’t even know why you know something about Ayame that I don’t in the first place!’ She crossed her arms in frustration.

 

Tobirama couldn’t tell her what Ayame told him, it wasn’t his story to tell. Not to mention the fact that him knowing this would allow Mito to conclude that something is going on between them. On the other hand, if he didn’t answer his best friend even to just dismiss her she would think so.

 

‘Why would I know something about your cousin that you don’t, Mito?’ She opened her mouth to say something but she didn’t. Good. ‘You’re being paranoid, just let her be. If she doesn’t want to talk to you or anyone she might have her own reason. Give her space.’

 

‘You’re right… It’s just so saddening to see her like that.’ He couldn’t agree more. The only reason he came here in the first place was to make sure Ayame hadn’t hurt herself. He was worried sick since she didn’t return any of his calls. ‘Don’t flip out but I’ve been thinking about how you’d be the perfect match for her. I mean you’re way older than her and the thought first had me confused, but it just seems right.’

 

He was definitely not expecting to hear something like that. Something in his heart dropped at the words. While he was falling for this little Uzumaki, she was pushing him away. Sure, he wouldn’t blame her, she needed space and time to sort things out. But they were not on the same page. She was the person who brought light to his darkness, but he was just a good hit to her. She never showed any hint of a feeling for him, he wasn’t even sure she cared just a little bit for him. He felt stupid.

 

‘I don’t think so.’

 

‘I know, it’s stupid right?’ She laughed. ‘Can you keep an eye on Hanaku while I go to this meeting with Hashirama and the lawyers? I don’t want her to see her parents signing up divorce papers.’ Her face fell in a somber look. Tobirama felt for his friend and his brother. He was the one to introduced them to each other, after all. She was his best friend, he was his brother.

 

‘Sure, call me if you need anything.’

 

 

Mito closed the door behind her and Tobirama was alone with niece, and his thoughts. Well, not entirely alone since the source of his predicament was upstairs. He hears light footsteps coming for stairs, accompanied with a deep sigh. He couldn’t see from where he was sitting but he suspected she didn’t know about his presence.

 

‘Oh.’ Is all she said when she laid eyes on him.

 

He didn’t answer. He didn’t know to say, so he just stared. Like an idiot.

 

‘I- I didn’t know you were here.’ She turned back on her heels and went to the kitchen. He heard the fridge’s door opening.

 

He took Hanaku in his arms, as if she was a shield protecting him from Ayame’s rejection, and went to the kitchen.

 

‘Big sis! Big sis!’ The little girl was wriggling in his arms and caught Ayame by the neck. She took her in her arms completely caged by her little frame.

‘She has incredible strength for such a little girl.’ She was clearly struggling with his oh so lovely niece, it made him chuckle. ‘Shut up.’

 

‘Don’t tell me to shut up.’ He warned her, amusement behind his voice. ‘Go sit down, I’ll make something for you. You look like you haven’t eaten in three days.’

 

‘But you’re injured.’

 

‘I’ll manage.’

 

She nodded and placed Hanaku on the seat next to hers by the kitchen table. _Good, she’s not resisting_ , he thought.

 

He quickly put some bacon and eggs on a pan and fried them. He sat three plates on the table, for him, Hanaku and little Uzumaki.

 

They ate silently with the little girl and Tobirama tried not to smile at the stupid idea that this is how he wants to spend the rest of his life. With Ayame and a kid of theirs, or two. A stupid idea, indeed. He knew damn well that Ayame didn’t have that kind of interest for him.

 

‘Uncle Tobi, can I go watch TV?’ Hanaku asked him with her cute little voice and who was he to tell her no?

 

‘Of course, but put those in the sink first please baby.’ He gestured to her plate and fork.

 

When he finished his plate, he laid his chin on his hand and looked at her intensely. She was so beautiful, but he noticed the void in her two pretty blue orbs. He never managed to have a stable relationship and that was only because no one ever pierced through him, no one ever knew how to break down his walls. And right now, his walls were all shattered on the ground and he felt so exposed and vulnerable. _Why did it have to be Mito’s cousin out of people? And why did it have to be someone even more damaged than I already am?_

 

He was screwed.

 

So screwed.

 

‘Stop staring, Jeez.’ She scrunched up her nose in a way he didn’t think would ever be considered cute by a healthy person.

 

‘You’re pretty.’ He blurted out and jerked his face away. He told her before, but never with such affection. He knew she knew but she had to joke it off, as always.

 

‘Are you blind or something? You need to get these wine eyes checked.’ She laughed softly but then her face fell serious. ‘I look like trash, Tobirama. I haven’t been out in a week and this is the first proper meal I eat. I’m not pretty right now.’

 

‘You are to me. You always are.’ He put his hand on hers and gently brushed it with his thumb. ‘And I’m here for you, no matter what.’

‘Tobirama…’ She whispered, it was barely audible. ‘I’m sorry for not returning your walls, I’m so sorry I just couldn’t bring anymore fucked up crap into your life! I can’t.’ Her eyes were dangerously glimmering and her voice tightened.

 

‘What if I want to?’ He was literally cutting all the nerves and valves that held his heart just to hand it to her. It was entirely hers and he didn’t know how he will get out of this mess if she rejected his help again. But she didn’t have time to respond, her phone was annoyingly ringing.

 

‘Hashirama what’s up?’ She casually said, hiding the pain menacing down her throat. Her eyes grew suddenly wide. ’Okay, calm down. We’re coming alright? Please calm down, hashirama.’ She hung up and took a deep breath.

 

‘Mito had a car accident. We have to go to the hospital, now.’ She rushed upstairs without any more explanation, obviously to get dressed and Tobirama didn’t wait any second to grab his coat and Hanaku’s. He started the car while he waited for Ayame, and his phone rang. Hashirama.

 

‘Tell me what’s going on.’

 

‘It’s bad, Tobirama. They called me because I’m still her person to call in case of emergency and… it’s bad.’ He heard his brother sobbing and his heart fell. They both couldn’t afford anymore dead loved ones. They couldn’t and wouldn’t survive it, at least not outside of a psychiatric institute.

 

‘We’re coming, brother.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Uchiha Madara was a cold and distant son of a bitch, or so they said. He didn’t quite know why people always depicted him that way. If anything, Madara cared deeply about his loved ones. Sure, he couldn’t care less about people outside of his inner circles, but they didn’t care about him either so what was their point?He couldn’t quite understand but he supposed his stoic attitude and ruthless behavior towards the ones he didn’t like gave them the right to think so. He didn’t care, though.

 

He wasn’t one to never admit his faults, on the contrary. He was very aware of them and it became difficult for him to ignore them. Sleeping with Uzumaki Mito was on top of the list.

He really cared for the redhead. She was kind, loving, and trustworthy and also happened to know him for almost two decades. Bonding with her came easy and rather obvious. At first, he hated her guts. For years. He was mad at her for taking Hashirama away from him and he hated Tobirama even more for introducing them in the first place. He was sure the obnoxious Senju did it on purpose, to piss him off just because he could. He knew Hashirama was aware of his feelings, but he also knew that he couldn’t reciprocate them. Madara was fine with that, he really was. For awhile, at least. When they were kids, he would always find a way to spend time with the pretty and nice boy from down the street. They easily became best friends and it was enough. They grew up, had their respective lifelong traumas and grew closer and closer to the point where Madara couldn’t deny how much he loved Hashirama anymore. He never told him, per say. But he did make him understand that he meant the world and the Senju always paid attention, always cared and always did his best not to hurt his feelings and tried to compensate the romantic feelings by a loyal friendship.

 

But after a few years, Madara turned out to be more like his father than he would everallow himself to admit. He was mad at Hashirama for not loving him the same way he loved Mito, and the birth of their daughter increased his anger. At 38 he was single and incredibly miserable. He had to make Hashirama pay, he had to seek revenge and the best way he found was to sleep with his best friend’s house. They had sex three, maybe four times and it felt oddly comforting, being in someone’s arms who shared the same respect, awe and love for the man. It felt oddly comforting to have a part of Hashirama in his bed, even if it was his wife. And at some point, it felt oddly comforting to share the same frustration and anger towards the man. He knew Mito was having a hard time with her husband and he obviously jump on the occasion. That’s mostly why he felt bad. He took advantage of the situation knowing damn well no one would end up happy. But that was originally his plan. If he couldn’t be happy then no one else could. But the fact that his best friend was already struggling with his household and that he tremendously increased his pain made him feel genuinely bad. He hated himself for it, he always acted out of anger without thinking about repercussions.

 

He lost his best friend and object of all his desires and love and broke his heart. _Way to go, Madara._

 

And what about Mito? He really liked her, she was a good person and a dear friend and he used her. He really needed to see that therapist Izuna kept harassing him with, or meditate like the redhead.

 

He knew Mito and Hashirama were about to divorce and if he couldn’t be there for his best friend, then he’d be there for his other friend. She just wouldn’t return his calls.

 

He then decided to gather enough courage and drive to he house, hoping the fucking Tobirama wouldn’t be around.

 

But of course, he’s the first person he saw when he parked in the alley. Madara got out of his car and knocked on Tobirama’s window since he was clearly ignoring him.

 

‘Where’s Mito?’ He asked without caring his question might rise anger within the Senju.

 

Madara sighed in frustration and defeat, knowing damn well he wouldn’t get an answer from him. So he opted for going inside the house instead, but before he could open the door, someone else did from inside. The young woman before him looked a lot like Mito, except the girl was curvier and taller than Mito, and her eyes blue when the other’s were green.

 

‘Where’s Mito?’ He repeated his previous question, annoyed. Her face fell a little and she exhaled a long, deep breath.

 

‘She’s at the hospital. We were just about to drive there.’ He never thought a simple sentence would kill him inside, but it did and it fucking hurt. He rushed to his car and drove as fast as he could to get to her.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Ayame was glad they made it to the hospitals alive. Tobirama engaged in a race with ‘fucking Madara’, as he called the man. When they parked, he didn’t even wait for her to get Hanaku out of her seat and practically run inside of the hospital with Madara in tow. She rolled her eyes as she noticed he left the keys on the contact.

 

When she finally made it there, she heard familiar screams.

 

‘That’s none of your fucking business so I suggest you to shut your fucking mouth.’ She heard a deep and threatening voice, which she soon figured was directed at a raging Tobirama.

 

‘None of my business? NONE OF MY BUSINESS? YOU MOTHERFUCKER.’ His usually pale skin turned red in anger. She never saw him like that, not even when he intimidated Obito. She guessed each Uchiha was classified by Tobirama on a scale of Kagami to Madara, Obito being somewhere in the middle. She was pretty sure there were others since this town was swarming with Uchihas. She saw Hashirama completely disarmed and in shock. The way he looked at Madara was so confusing and she felt like she was intruding his personal space just by watching. His gaze just held so much emotions, hate, love, dispair, grudge.

 

‘You two need to lower your voices before you both get kicked out. Behave or I won’t allow any of you near Mito.’ He threatened in a low, trembling voice before he spotted Ayame with his daughter.

 

‘Hey Hashi, I figured you’d need your baby girl right now.’ He smiled genuinely at her and took Hanaku in his arms. ‘How is she?’

 

‘She’s in surgery.’ He spoke in a dry voice and the two other men walked in their direction to listen. She shot an angry glance at Tobirama for his previous behavior and he turned his head away, ashamed.

 

‘She has a few broken ribs and one of them perforated her lungs.’ He was aware of his daughter and often looked at her, clearly hoping she wouldn’t understand what he was saying. ‘An intern told there was another victim. He’s also in surgery. Apparently he hit Mito’s car with his own.’

 

‘Dad, is mommy okay?’ Hanaku asked and all the adults fell quiet.

 

‘She will be, honey.’ Ayame knew the man well now and she could tell he was doing his best not to break down.

 

They all sat in the waiting room, but the fact that Madara was still here seemed to bother Tobirama as he shot daggers with his eyes at the man. She wanted to hold his hands, just to sooth his tension but she knew better than showing their affection in public.

 

She felt sick for a whole week and now she felt guilty for pushing the people she cared about away. Mito tried to talk to her, to make her feel better but she pushed her away and now she was in surgery. She should’ve taken people for granted, especially the ones who were genuinely concerned with her well-being.

 

She felt movement next to her. Tobirama stood up and reached his hand to his niece who hastily grabbed it.

 

‘I’m going for a walk.’ Was all he said before leaving. She was left alone with Madara and Hashirama and felt like she was too much. She also stood up but walked in the opposite direction of Tobirama, feeling he needed time alone to clear his mind.

 

 

Madara sighed when he was finally alone with Hashirama. They haven’t spoken to each other in so long.

 

‘Hashirama.’ He whispered and caught his best friend’s attention. ‘I’m so sorry. I’m sorry like I’ve never been in my entire life. You know me, I will live with this regret my entire life so I might as well tell you everything.’ He put both hands on his knees, watching a broken Hashirama sitting in front of him. He didn’t even know where to start. After a long moment of thinking, Madara finally managed to form a coherent speech.

 

‘I never loved anyone else in my life since I’ve led my eyes on you. And I was happy with that, loving you made me happy although I knew you would never return my feelings. I couldn’t force you to love me. But then she came and stole your heart and took mine in the process. But when you got married I was genuinely relieved that you found true love after all that you’ve been through, what we’ve been through. Ans then you guys had a daughter and I’ve never seen you smile like that and I grew found of Hanaku as well, I love her as my own kin. We had pretty fucked up lives and I wished you a lot of joy because you deserved it. You deserve the world if I’m being fucking honest.’ Hashirama opened his mouth to say something but Madara stopped him before he could.

 

‘But eventually I got mad at you and I oddly succumbed to Mito’s charm, not in the way you think though. We became friends after so many years of bickering.We spent more and more times together and as I grew angrier at you, you guys were falling apart and I just took the opportunity to have a part of you. Having her was like having half of you, which is ironic since she’s literally you’re other half. I wanted to hurt you, but never like that. It got out of hand. I will hate myself forever for what I did, for breaking your heart.’ He stopped before he lost his composure and steadied himself.

 

‘I love you so much it hurts, Hashirama. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more and I am not ashamed of that. You hate me? So be it, I’ll deal with you hatred. But I don’t think I could survive indifference from your part. If you hate me then it will mean you feel something for me. That’s how desperate I am, Hashirama.’

 

He carefully watched his best friend. Hashirama was staring with an emotion he couldn’t reckon.

 

‘She still loves you, Hashirama. I think you’re the best thing that happened to her. She’s just not in love with you anymore. But I know you still have the biggest place in her heart. You have a way with people, you steal everyone’s heart.’ He looked down at his feet, done with pouring his heart out more than he ever did in his entire life.

 

Hashirama stood up from his seat to take the one next to him.

 

‘I will never be able to hate you, Madara. You know that. And I don’t think I could be indifferent either. I’ve always considered your feelings for me as a gift, I know you don’t give you affection to just anybody. I’m grateful for your love.’ Hashirama sighed deeply. He took Madara’s hand and brushed it softly. It sent chills through his body.

 

‘You broke my heart and I’m having a hard time forgiving you, but I want to. It made me realize things… But this is not the right time nor the place to discuss them. I need Mito to be fine first.’ His words were so kind and inviting it made Madara hope. It made him hope that maybe, just maybe the love go his life, his person, could love him back.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Walking around the hospital, Ayame had time to herself to think. Her mind wandered around the sole thought of Tobirama. She didn’t know why, she didn’t know how, but he sure got under her skin. She appreciated it, it was a feeling she considered out of line for so long. Tobirama Senju made her happy and feel alive, and safe.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a doctor pronouncing someone’s death, and then she heard a woman crying.

 

‘He was fine! Just this morning he was fine. We were supposed to go back home tonight, he can’t be dead… He can’t.’ She sobbed, her face buried in her palms. The doctor looked so sad, the whole situation made Ayame want to cry too. She was so scared for Mito.

 

The crying woman turned around and Ayame couldn’t believe who she saw. She couldn’t quite remember her name, but she knew that woman was on the same cheerleader team back in high school. The woman recognized her but did not bother greeting her. Ayame didn’t really mind, after all that young woman was in grief and apparently lost someone dear to her heart. But she felt pretty uncomfortable, she could vaguely remember they didn’t get along in high school because of her boyfriend. That girl would always chase after him and it made Ayame angry. If only she knew what would’ve happened next, she would’ve thrown the guy into her arms.

 

Realization then hit her. She walked closer to the room where the person just died and as inappropriate as it was, she glimpsed inside.

 

No words could describe what she felt in that instant but she sure as hell didn’t feel a hint of sadness. She ran on the opposite side and stumbled on her feet. She felt strong hands holding her, avoiding her to fall face first on the floor.

 

‘Careful, clumsy.’ That voice, it was Tobirama. She didn’t care if anyone saw them, she didn’t even care little Hanaku was here and would most likely tell her parents. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion, and mostly relief. He was obviously surprised but eventually responded to her display of affection. When they parted, she could barely breath. He looked at her, face flushed and confused.

 

‘What was that for?’ He gently asked.

 

‘I want to be with you, Tobirama. I’ve wanted it for a while, but now we can. We really can.’

 

She smiled a smile like she hadn’t in so long and kissed him again, and it tasted like the sweet savor of a promise of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I managed to type this chapter right before I left overseas.   
> I'll be writing again in a month or so. In the meantime, I'll make sure to read your reviews and analysis and answer them. Starting tomorrow I'll be overseas but I'll try my best to check my inbox. 
> 
> Exams were so intense I'm glad to be over with it, now I'll just pray to pass. I hope everyone who had exams succeeded! 
> 
> Be safe. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, long time no see. After I came back from my vacation overseas I was too stressed out about the exams results to do anything other than lying in bed thinking about how I screwed up my future. But I passed! Yeehaw! I hope everyone who had exams had the results they wanted.
> 
> About this chapter, it's kind of short I know but it's been crazy lately and I just wanted to have something out by the end of this week. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Hashirama stop it, I can walk by my own.’Mito sighed at her ex-husband. He was so nice and helpful to her since she got back from the hospital a month ago. But she was fine, Uzumakis were a bunch of strong bitches with fast recovering metabolisms.

Nevertheless, she was glad for his presence. Ever since they separated their relationship got better and better. She loved him enormously and she was happy he was still in her life. She was happy that he was the father of her daughter. And she knew him so damn well.

 

Something was up. She knew something was up with Tobirama as well but trying to pull him the worms was useless. The man was too quiet and private and he will tell them in time. She was convinced it had something to do with Ayame but her cousin wasn’t really the sharing type either. So, in order to satisfy her curiosity, she would work on Hashirama’s case. It wasn’t going to be that difficult, he was nothing like Tobirama and so damn easy to read. And a very bad liar.

 

They both sat on the couch, enjoying the peaceful silence. Hanaku was at daycare and Ayame at college so they were alone. Perfect timing to make him spit it all out.

 

‘What’s going on, Hashi? You’re tormented.’ She viciously smiled at him and he definitely was on alert. _Too easy._

 

‘I’m not tormented! What are you talking about? I’m definitely not tormented. Why do you say that?’ He shifted uncomfortably on the couch and made Mito chuckle.

 

‘Oh boy, you’re still incapable of lying.’ She sighed and he remained quiet. Something was definitely bothering him. ‘You can tell me anything you know. We’re friends and I’m a pretty good listener. And I swore to make amends for my mistakes so please accept my help.’

 

‘I’m not sure you’ll be happy to hear this, Mito.’ He sounded way too serious for the typical Hashirama, and it sort of scared her.

 

‘Try me? We’ve been through a lot, you and I. Hell I got my freaking lung perforated and I’m still alive. I’ll be fine, just tell me.’

 

‘I guess you won’t stop harassing me until I tell you everything so I might as well do it now.’ He sighed in defeat. ‘I think I’m in love. Don’t hit me please.’ He scratched the back of his neck nervously. In love? She was definitely not expecting this. But what stroke her was that she didn’t feel hurt, but happy for him. He freaking deserved to be happy.

 

‘That’s a good thing, Hashirama. I’m so glad you still let yourself love other people.’ She smiled and encouraged him to continue. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was leading.

 

‘But this so new to me. I mean, he always loved me but I never could reciprocate his feelings and he hurt me in the worst way and I might hurt you by loving him. I’m so confused! I shouldn’t be confused about my feelings for someone, I’m in my forties for God’s sake!’ So that was it, she knew for a while now that her husband felt something for Madara. And she knew damn well the Uchiha used her to get to Hashirama, and she definitely used him for the same purpose. Mito and Madara were linked by the love they held for that man, and life decided it was time for her to share, to let go.

 

‘Does Madara know you love him back?’ She gently asked.

 

‘No. I mean, I’m not sure. I hinted that I loved him at the hospital but it was kind of inappropriate to discuss my feelings for a man when my ex-wife was in surgery. Hell, we were still married when it happened.’ He burried his face in his palms in frustration. ‘I haven’t talked to him since.’

 

‘You haven’t talked to him in a month? God, you are unbelievable! He visited me three, maybe four times at the hospital and you’re telling me you haven’t had the balls to talk to him? You deceive me, Hashirama Senju.’ He looked surprised by her words, as if he expected her to say something else.

 

‘Hashirama, you’ve loved this man your whole life. I think you were just scared to admit it and I got in the way and I won you over. Which I’m proud of, by the way. From our union was born a beautiful little girl and for that I am glad, so are you. But now we’re both grownups, we’re divorced and best buddies so let me tell you something you stubborn Senju: It is rare to find love twice in a lifetime. Some people don’t even get to know it once. You’re lucky enough to be such a great person that the universe is giving you another chance at happiness. So please, Hashi, take that chance and don’t screw it up. I love you, I always will and I want you and Madara to be together.’

 

 

-

 

 

‘So you’re dating your cousin.’ Kakashi deadpanned, making Ayame scream out of laughter.

 

‘He is not my cousin, Jesus! Are you deaf? I just told you Fugaku’s not my cousin but that somehow we have the same last name.’ Mikoto growled and kicked Kakashi’s foot under the table.

 

‘And this is not weird at all.’ Ayame continued.

 

‘Fuck you. I’m not having this conversation with you guys. But just so you know, I’m getting the best sex of my life.’ Mikoto dropped a fry like it was a microphone. ‘At least one of us is getting laid, right kiddos?’

 

‘Who says I’m not getting laid?’ Kakashi casually said. Ayame knew her friend could get laid anytime, anywhere, and with anyone he wanted. Kakashi was that handsome and charismatic.

 

‘What would you say if I were to tell you I’m having the best dick to ever walk this earth and that this dick belongs to someone older than me? I mean, real older.’ The redhead said as if it was something completely random, earning surprised looks by her friends.

 

‘I’d say that you can have sex with whoever the fuck you want as long as you’re being safe.’ The Hatake man said after his stupor left him. Ayame was glad to hear this but she wasn’t surprised by her friend’s response.

 

‘How old?’ Mikoto asked, curious.

 

‘He’s 36.’

 

‘It’s not that old, he’s a man. A fucking grown up. And he’s that good in bed?’ Her raven-haired friend asked cheerfully and awfully curious about her sex life.

 

‘Honey, not just in bed. The things he can do when I’m sitting on his desk.’

 

‘Okay dude that’s it, I’ve had enough girls chat for the whole year.’ Kakashi got up utterly mortified. The girls laughed at him. ‘Mikoto, say hi to your cousin and stop fucking him it’s gross to endless levels. Ayame, stay safe. And I almost forgot, Obito misses you and feels terrible blablabla I don’t even care about your problems guys I hate being involved between two of my dearest people. Ciao.’ And then, Kakashi left the two girls in the fast-food.

 

‘Let’s not talk about Obito, please. I think the man I’m currently dating is probably the one.’

 

‘Okay so he’s not just good dick. How serious is it?’ The Uchiha raised a brow in curiosity. She was always so involved in Ayame’s personal life, despite Ayame’s tendency to keep everything secret.

 

‘I don’t know. I mean, we’ve been officially dating for a month now but we’d have sex long before that. It was so complicated but now it’s not and I really like him.’ She stopped herself right before she said something she wasn’t sure she wanted to say. She had been thinking about it a lot and came to the conclusion that she was definitely in love with Tobirama. But she couldn’ talk about these feelings when she had no clue if he felt the same way. She wasn’t even sure if she was the only woman he was seeing.

 

‘Can I have a name or what? You’re being ridiculously mysterious Ayame, it is not cute.’

 

‘I’ll tell you and Kakashi when I’m sure of his feelings. In the mean time I’ll enjoy his dick as much as I can.’

 

 

-

 

 

 

Tobirama knocked twice on the door, which was quickly opened by his friend.

 

‘Hey Tobi, come in.’

 

They sat in comfortable silence, both enjoying their green tea cup. Well at least the silence felt comfortable for Tobirama. He knew Kagami was expecting him to say something in particular.

 

‘Koharu is fine. The pregnancy is going well and she’s expecting a boy. She and Hiruzen are planning a small wedding after the baby is born in May.’

 

Kagami sighed but smiled, much to Tobirama’s surprise.

 

‘I’m glad that she’s fine. If she’s happy then I’m happy.’ Tobirama raised a brow. It wasn’t quite how he expected his friend to take the news.

 

They sat there for an hour, talking about their jobs and nothing really in particular. It was just nice to have a conversation with Kagami without him mourning Koharu and Hiruzen’s relationship. That’s why Tobirama felt confident and comfortable enough to tell him about his girlfriend.

 

‘Sure, she’s younger but she’s very mature and we’re on the same page. It’s nice.’

 

‘Okay but do I get to know her name?’

 

‘You don’t, for now. I haven’t talked to her about being in an official relationship so I don’t even know if I’m the only person she’s seeing at the moment.’

 

He sipped his third cup of steaming tea of the hour and sighed deeply, thinking about the young woman he was madly falling in love with.


	12. Merry fucking Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for the late update but here you are.

It’s not that Uzumaki Mito hated her life, no. She had a wonderful daughter, a nice job and had sex with two of the sexiest men alive according to her opinion. But lately, it seemed that the odds were plotting against her. She wasn’t even referring to her punctured lung, no, she could go past it. But when her ex husband called this morning to tell her Mrs Senju was coming over for Christmas and that she had no idea they were divorced infuriated her. So, instead of breaking everything in her house, she opted for meditation.

Sitting crosslegged on her queen size bed, she closed her eyes an tried to calm down.

 

She couldn’t. How the hell was she supposed to calm down when her ex mother-in-law didn’t know she was her ex mother-in-law. She never was well-liked by Mrs Senju, she had no clue why. But now, the old lady would have every reason to hate her guts and Mito was absolutely not prepared for it.

 

Fuck it. She had a week to make everything look great for Christmas, and they just needed to pretend they were a happy family. They’d wait a month or two and tell Mrs Senju thatHashirama and her divorced on good terms. Yes, this was a good plan.

 

 

 

-

 

 

When the D-day came, everything looked greater than she imagined. It was going to be a small thing, really. Just her, her daughter, the Senju brothers, Ayame, and the dreadful Mrs Senju. They were patiently waiting for the latter to come. She needed another glass of red wine.

 

‘Already going for a refill?’ Tobirama teased her. ‘She doesn’t particularly like being around drunk people, in car you have forgotten.’

 

‘You win. I feel guilty now.’ She put back the glass on the kitchen counter. ‘I can’t face your mother after what I did to Hashirama.’

 

‘She doesn’t need to know. I feel as bad as you with lying to my mother but I think it’s for the best. Plus you’re not the only one hiding things from her.’

 

‘I knew you too had a secret! Spit it out, Senju.’ She hit his arm pretty hard, and he rubbed it with a frown on his face as a result.

 

‘I wasn’t talking about me! I was talking about Hashirama. He’s never going to come out to her just now, if ever. He’s a coward.’

 

‘Don’t say that, he was brave enough to tell you and your permanent judging face. He’s nothing like a coward.’ She decided against her will and took that damn glass back.

 

‘I don’t have a judging face. I have a resting bitch face, it’s different. I don’t care what other people do with their lives, and I certainly don’t judge them for which gender they’re attracted to. Who is my brother dating anyways? He won’t tell me.’ He said and took the glass of wine from Mito’s hand before spilling it in the sink.

 

‘Oh fuck you, Tobirama.’ She pushed him and went back to the festivities here Mrs Senju should join anytime soon now.

 

 

-

 

 

Ayame was playing with Hanaku on her lap when she felt a burning gaze on her. It was her lover, Tobirama. She loved it when he looked at her that way, she felt so wanted. She knew he would like her tight black skirt quite a lot, in which she tucked a very ugly but funny Christmas sweater.

He walked towards her with a nearly impossible to distinguish smirk, but she noticed. She always noticed.

 

‘How are you doing?’

 

‘I’m going to meet your mother so a little stressed out I guess. It’s a chance my parents are with my mother’s family otherwise it would’ve been one hell of a soap opera tonight.’ She chuckled and kept playing with her lovely little cousin.

 

‘Maybe you could meet her officially. I mean, under other circumstances.’ He trailed off.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘I mean as my girlfriend. I would like you to officially meet my mother.’ As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Ayame jumped from the sofa making sure not to drop Hanaku.

 

‘What? Really? Are you sure?’ She was going to have a panic attack. She was so scared to have this conversation with him, it truly was a relief to hear him say such a thing.

 

‘Yes, I am sure. I want to be with you, not just for the occasional sex and the occasional lunch. I want you.’ He whispered but she heard him very well. She thought her heart stopped when he intertwined their fingers. ‘If you’re fine with it.’ He said his mouth almost pressed to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

 

‘Of course, yes. But could you get off me now? I think Hanaku is staring.’

 

 

-

 

 

When Mrs Senju finally arrived, Ayame really thought she might have an aneurysm caused by stress. She was a pleasant woman, so far. And Ayame could say she was really beautiful during her young age, and she truly still was. Tobirama got his hair and eyes from her, but Hashirama had her tan. When she greeted Mito, Ayame could say that neither of them really enjoyed each other’s presence but pretended the opposite. This was going to be an interesting Christmas dinner.

 

‘I tried to convince Tamiko and her sons to join us for tonight but she kept declining. I would’ve loved having them over for Christmas, just like in the old day.’ Mrs Senju said provoking a series of coughing from Hashirama. Mito poured him a glass of water.

 

‘Mom, I’m sure Mrs Uchiha misses her sons as much as you miss us. She probably wanted to spend time alone with them.’ Hashirama said, nervous. Why was he so nervous? Ayame couldn’t quite tell but it was evident that something was bugging him. And Mito. Mito obviously knew. Tobirama raised a brow, he certainly felt it too.

 

‘I’ll go get the turkey now.’ Mito escaped the room and everyone assembled around the table. They ate dinner in a very awkward silence, except for Hanaku’s occasional comment on how much she can’t for tomorrow morning and she can finally open her presents. Or when Ayame complimented Mito for her cooking.

 

Or when the inevitable happened.

 

‘It’s Ayame, right?’ The old lady asked.

 

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Ayame wiped her mouth with the red napkin standing on her lap. She was done eating. Seriously, she couldn’t eat anymore, this turkey was too big and she didn’t handle stress well enough without vomiting so yeah. She was done eating.

 

‘You’re very pretty. Why aren’t your parents nor Mito’s with us?’ Mito rolled her eyes. She could’ve asked her. When her cousin kept her mouth shut, Ayame eventually answered.

 

‘My parents and Mito’s went on a vacation to the Caribbean to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s Eve.’

 

‘Oh, that’s great!’ She paused for a moment. ‘Ayame, why didn’t you bring a boyfriend tonight? You’re too pretty to be single.’

 

Ayame knew this was supposed to be a compliment, but she didn’t like when people would say that. Just because you found someone pretty meant they had to be with someone. It was a ridiculous statement. She was about to deny, but someone else had something to say.

 

The inevitable.

 

‘Big sis and Uncle Tobi are boyfriend and girlfriend.’ Hanaku said while chewing on meat.

 

Everyone opened their mouth but said nothing. She really should’ve said something, just to dissipate their doubts on the veracity of the little girl’s comment. But she didn’t and neither did Tobirama.

 

_Fuck._

 

Everyone remained silent for at least a whole minute. It was the most awkward minute of probably everybody’s life. Mrs Senju looked pissed as hell.

 

‘Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?’

 

‘Yes, explain.’ Hashirama’s voice was firm. He was never one to get pissed or to raise his voice, but when he was firm like that there was no escaping. Nope. Ayame knew he didn’t want Tobirama to touch her ever again after their first time, and she also knew he was definitely going to have a fist. ‘Tobirama, explain.’

 

‘Jesus, Hashirama! Why are you so pressed?’Against all odds, Mito was on their side.

 

‘I thought we had a deal, Tobirama!’

 

‘My personal life isn’t anyone’s business, and I’m including you in the ‘anyone’’. Tobirama wasn’t angry, if anything he actually seemed not to care and it reassured Ayame.

 

‘Son, are you dating this young lady?’ Mrs Senju looked as angry as her first born. Ayame was scared about how this was going to end. But Tobirama made the sweetest gesture by taking her hand and placing both of their palms on the table, showing everyone they really were in a relationship.

 

‘I am.’

 

Mito’s eyes were watering. She really was the only one who was happy for the couple and that’s pretty much all Ayame needed, and maybe Tobirama too.

 

‘I wish you would’ve told me before I found out from my grand-daughter’s mouth! You don’t call anymore, is it because of her?’

 

_Yeah now I’m going to be the bad guy here, awesome._

 

‘She has nothing to do with it. I just knew you wouldn’t be too happy to hear that your son is dating a younger woman and I wasn’t sure of where we stood until now.’ The frown on his face deeply increased, just as his grip on her hand. It didn’t hurt, though.

 

Mrs Senju looked hurt, and it was far from over.

‘You promised, Tobirama. You promised that you wouldn’t go anywhere near her.’ Hasiramabanged his fist on the table, scaring his daughter.

 

‘I’m taking her to sleep.’ Mito hurried upstairs with her daughter.

 

‘Brother, don’t make me repeat myself. And for God’s sake you’re hardly in a position to talk about relationships.’

 

‘What does it mean?’ Their mother asked.

 

_Oh God this happening._

 

‘Hashirama and Mito are divorced.’ And it was Tobirama who spitted it all out.

 

The room went silent again. Hashirama shot a death stare at his brother. Imagine Mito’s expression when she came back and her ex mother-in-law was staring at her.

 

‘I always knew you weren’t good for my son!’

 

‘Alright, who spilled the tea?’ Mito looked more bored than offended.

 

‘He did.’ Ayame pointed at her boyfriend who rolled her eyes at her. She was pissed with him telling on his brother and best friend like that. She moved her hand from him.

 

‘Seriously, Tobi? Don’t you have any sense of decency for telling your mom I cheated on your brother?’

 

_God is this ever going to end?_

 

The room went silent again, and Mito’s look on her face revealed she realized Mrs Senju wasn’t aware of this piece of information.

 

_I do not want to be here._

 

Hashirama got up from his chair to stand beside his ex-wife. He looked determined.

 

_This is becoming interesting._

 

 

‘Mom, I know you never really liked Mito despite the fact that she’s always been here and always will be. She didn’t do what she did because she’s a bad person, I have a part of responsibility here.’ He trailed off and took a long deep breath.

 

‘I’m gay.’ He finally said and Ayame thought she was going to cry. She felt Tobirama relaxing a little next to him and if she really knew him well enough, she knew he was proud of his brother to come out during such circumstances. Hashirama preferred being the center of the attention rather that letting Mito being insulted by his mother.

 

Mrs Senju looked more calm than before, her face seemed relaxed, even.

 

‘Son, since when do you know?’ Her voice was soft and motherly. It was way nicer to see her like this and even Mito looked relieved.

 

‘I think I always knew, deep down. It doesn’t change that I really love Mito and that we had a happy marriage. I’ll always love her, but not in the way she deserves.’ He kept his head high, despite the redness on his face.

 

‘Are you with someone?’

 

Tobirama and Ayame crossed their arms. They’ve asked him a hundred times who was the man he was dating but they got no answer. Now, they will find out.

 

‘I am, mom.’ He paused to regain composure. ‘I’m with Madara.’

 

_My boyfriend is going to prison._

 

‘Madara? I didn’t know he was gay too.’

 

Tobirama abruptly stood up from his seat and ran his hands though his hair in frustration. He went up to his brother and was ready to have a real fight with him. Mito and Ayame stopped him, each of them holding one of his arms.

 

‘You’re dating the guy who fucked your wife.’ He spat at his brother’s face. Hashirama’s face fell. It was really painful and sad to watch.

 

‘I think… I’m going to sleep.’ Mrs Senju took her plate, put her in the kitchen’s sink and went upstairs. She clearly had enough of this shit show.

 

‘Merry fucking Christmas.’

 

 


	13. A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, early update! It's quite a mess.
> 
> I don't entitle all of my chapters, but when I feel like it, I do.
> 
> Quickly: Should I end this story soon? I feel like I'm extending it to no end and I can't wait to finish it. Don't get me wrong, I love writing it but all good things must come to an end! The dynamic of this fic has changed for two or three chapters now, it's like it's taken a whole new turn. I'm not completely against it but not completely satisfied either. I'm planning on posting a chapter with an idea coming from a reader (I haven't forgotten lol just waiting until the right moment) and then I think the endless drama will stop.
> 
> What do you think? Do I end this at chapter 15? Of course I'll try and do the last two chapters longer than my usual approximative 2000 word, if these are indeed the last ones.
> 
> I don't want to keep writing it the way I'm writing it, but if you guys don't want it to stop so early and have any ideas on what turn this could take then I'm opened to every suggestion. I'll try my best to please you all.
> 
> Last thing: Check my new Itachi/OC x Kakashi/OC story called 'Pick me'. I'm still working on it and it's nothing like this one, and nothing like I've ever written to be honest so it's pretty challenging and pretty cool. Also, I'm using the same OC as in this one.
> 
> Reviews, as always, are very welcomed and help me grow as a writer. I love you.

One would think that the Christmas party was an utter mess. And it was. But after New Year’s Eve party at Madara’s, you’d wish to live Christmas over and over again.

But seriously though, what kind of mess was that? If you attended that party, you already know what I’m talking about. Ugh, what a MESS. Oh but wait. You weren’t there, were you? Let me tell you what happened that night, on this holy 31st December, a week ago. Buckle up.

 

 

-

 

 

Ayame was pleased when Mrs Senju finally left her bedroom. Like, HERS. She was supposed to sleep at Tobirama’s but after everything that happened she didn’t care about a thing and just stole Ayame’s bedroom. Sleeping with a nervous Mito wasn’t anything like what you would call a restful sleep, at all. The next morning, Hashirama and Senju came very early (since Hashirama still had a key in case of emergency he didn’t bother knocking), and brought a forgive-me-and-merry-Christmas-breakfast with flowers for each of the women in the house, including Hanaku who didn’t really understood why she was asked for forgiveness by her dad.

 

‘I still don’t like you.’ Mrs Senju told Mito, who shrugged.

 

‘Merry Christmas, though.’ The oldest redhead said with absolutely zero conviction in her voice.

 

They exchanged gifts before breakfast. Tobirama got his lover a whole new range of painting tools and his niece a real huge firefighter truck. He gave Mito an old picture of them and tickets for Beyoncé. (Let’s just not do the gift list of everyone, though. I don’t care, you don’t care, we don’t care.)

They ate breakfast in a pleasant silence. It really was refreshing if you compared to the last night’s events.

 

‘I hope all of you are free on New Year’s Eve.’ Hashirama broke the silence, smiling. Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. ‘We’re going to celebrate at Madara’s. He’s throwing a really big party over at his mansion, and you’re all invited.’ Since Tobirama didn’t turn completely red with angst, Ayame figured he already had a talk with his brother. She wondered how Hashirama convinced her boyfriend to let it go. Really, what did he say? She needed to learn the trick, she would certainly need it.

 

‘Dress code is: ‘go properly or go home’. As he put it.’ He rolled his eyes. Ayame chuckled and immediately imagined this Madara being a very classy man. She already knew how handsome he was since she saw him at the house not a long time ago. ‘I know this might be rushed, but I want my family to officially meet him even though you already know him, except for Ayame of course.’

 

‘Dad, you’re going to a party Uncle Madara’s big house?’ Hanaku asked and everyone could tell just how sweaty Hashirama just got.

 

‘Yes, pumpkin. I’m sorry you can’t come, you know it’ll just be a room full of old geezers.’ He falsely winced. ‘But as soon as possible, you’ll come with me to his house, ‘kay?’

 

‘Okay.’

‘Oh, I almost forgot. Your friend Mikoto will also be here since she’s Madara’s cousin.’ Hashirama told Ayame. ‘You can tell your other friend, Kakashi I think, he can come too. I want you to have fun.’

 

‘Thank you, Hashirama.’

 

Oh they will have fun. So much of it.

 

 

-

 

 

She wore a skinny and silky bottle-green dress that revealed her long bare legs and collarbones, the V neckline accentuating Ayame’s full breasts. She was tired of her usual loose hair and went for a high bun, curled bangs falling on each side of her face. She looked good and Tobirama let her know by fucking her quickly against her bathroom sink before leaving. She made sure everything was in place and followed him downstairs, then outside of the house.

 

Hashirama and Mito didn’t lie when they said it was a really huge mansion. She could fit the whole Uzumaki family in it.

 

Once inside, they were all greeted by Madara. He embraced Mrs Senju with warmth.

 

‘My mother is already at the bar, you should join her. Have fun.’And not a second after she was almost running towards the bar. Ayame shot a glance at that direction and saw a delicate, tall woman with raven-black hair. The prime Uchiha woman. Soon after, they were met by other Uchihas, including Mikoto, Obito, and Kagami.

 

‘Hi, Obito.’ She respectfully greeted him, and he did the same. She was glad things were not weird between them, although she could feel Tobirama’s death wishes upon her ex’s head through her body. Mikoto took her hand and they both disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very annoyed Tobirama.

 

‘He’ll survive. So that’s the older man you’ve been talking about? He looks familiar.’

 

‘Yeah, remember that night where we found your cousin Kagami in that bar? Or it was a club, I can’t remember.’ Mikoto nodded and her eyes widened at the realization.

 

‘That’s him! You dirty whore. He’s fine as hell.’ She stopped a waitress who carried a tray of champagne flute glasses and took two of them.

 

‘It’s good. Your cousin is loaded.’ Ayame remarked. It was the best champagne she ever tasted and thought it probably was the most expensive too.

 

‘He is. And he’s a mystery. I never told you but I caught him with your cousin Mito once. First of all, this was the most disturbing thing of my entire life. Second, I had no idea he liked men. Let alone your cousin’s husband. But if he’s happy, I’m happy.’

 

They chatted for a while before Fugaku arrived. She had to restrain herself pretty hard from joking about him probably being Mikoto’s cousin and was glad Kakashi hadn’t made it here yet or else they would’ve both exploded and earned Mikoto’s silent treatment for at least fifteen minutes. Where was Kakashi, though?

 

Obito came to her, but she wasn’t impressed nor stressed. After all, it’s been a while and she really hoped he had moved on although he told Kakashi that he missed her a few weeks earlier.

 

‘I hope everything’s going great with your boyfriend. It hurts my pride to admit it but he’s pretty handsome.’ He joked.

 

‘He is, isn’t he?’ She smiled at him. It was all good and it was a relief. ‘Have you been seeing someone?’

 

‘I have, actually. I’m dating this girl and it’s been really fun so far. She’s actually here but I left her to greet the guests on Madara’s orders.’ He genuinely smiled at her and Ayame remembered why she had dated him on the first place: He was handsome and nice. Simple.

 

‘He sounds like a bully.’

 

‘You don’t know how right you are. In any case, I’m sorry for what happened between us.’

 

‘It’s okay, really. I’m sorry too. But look at us now, we’re basically one big happy family.’

 

They laughed and talked. It felt good.

 

‘Hey, have you seen Kakashi? I’m starting to get worried, he was supposed to be here an hour ago.’ She asked Obito. It’s not like Kakashi was famous to be on time at anything, but it was still weird.

 

‘I haven’t. Maybe he’s made it and haven’t found us yet? I’ll go look for him and will let you know.’ He left her and she was alone. Well, not entirely alone but she had no wish to stand next Fugaku and Mikoto eating each other’s face.

 

‘Yo.’ She took Tobirama’s arm and rested her head on his firm shoulder. He kissed her hair.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Now let's press pause very quickly. Try and picture our friends: Our main character is with the man she loves although she doesn’t know just how much yet, Mikoto and Fugaku are cleaning each other’s throats, Hashirama and Madara are an official couple and thanks to Madara, the Senju wasn’t afraid to tell the entire world that he was in love with a man. Mito is somewhere drinking herself nuts with Kagami because why not? And Kakashi’s finally here.

 

Let’s get it started, shall we?

 

 

-

 

 

Her head comfortable on Tobirama’s shoulder, Ayame saw a diagonal Kakashi looking pissed, a diagonal Obito looking even more pissed, a diagonal brown-haired girl looking like she didn’t want to be there, and a crowd forming around them. She straightened herself and everyone looked vertical again.

 

‘There’s a fight.’ Tobirama remarked and he walked, Ayame holding his hand, towards the little show the two young men were offering.

 

The young woman with the brown hair screamed at them to stop, crying. She kept saying all of this was her fault and everyone was about to find out why. The furious men kept hitting each other, not even bothering to listen to what the other had to say until Ayame walked between them, although Tobirama was reluctant, scared that she might get hit in the action.

 

‘Why the hell were you kissing my girlfriend?’ Obito screamed at a bleeding Kakashi. Both of them were in a pretty bad shape, they were even. Kakashi had his lower lip cut and swollen and dripping with blood while Obito had a pretty bad black eye.

 

‘Your girlfriend? What the fuck?’ Kakashi was breathing heavily, his chest going up and down at an unsteady rate against Ayame’s left hand. She looked at him with curiosity, and then at Obito, and then at the woman. ‘Rin, what’s going on?’ The silver-haired man asked his supposedly girlfriend.

 

‘I’m.. I’m sorry guys I think things got out of hands.’ She looked embarrassed. Ayame immediately understood what the hell was going on.

 

‘Obito, explain.’ A ragged male voice came from behind and it’s like everyone held their breath. Madara arrived, Hashirama just behind him.

 

‘My apologies, Madara. Things… got out of hand apparently.’ He steadied himself and walked away with Madara. Ayame felt sorry for him.

 

‘Rin… Do you care to explain?’Kakashi looked… destroyed. It broke Ayame’s heart. No one hurt Kakashi or Mikoto without having their ass beaten by Uzumaki Ayame. No one.

‘Kakashi, it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?’ Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘I hate to make a scene in front of such a crowd but apparently something’s not clicking. It’s been fun, you and I. But we weren’t exclusive and I had my way with Obito. I’m really sorry, though. I didn’t know you two knew each other. Let alone that you were friends.’ She flipped her short hair in a very ridiculous manner.

 

‘I thought it was real.’ Kakashi said and broke Ayame’s heart once again. She knew he had such a hard time trusting people, he always avoided any serious relationship. To see him like this was unbearable.

 

‘For God’s sake, grow the fuck up.’

 

 

-

 

 

I will spare you the details on how Ayame kicked her ass, but she definitely can fight. Tobirama tried to pull her away but got hit in the process and abandoned the task. If she was grown enough to fight that she will earn it. So he basically watched his young girlfriend hitting another young woman and it amused him. Kakashi was the only one with all of his senses despite the circumstances and put and end to this fight. He whispered a ‘thank you’ in his friend’s ear though. Mikoto remained absent the whole time, just as the mothers who were wasted at the bar. Happy New Year!!!

 

 

-

 

 

‘How’s your lip?’ She asked Kakashi in Mito’s kitchen. He was invited over for lunch along with Mikoto. Tobirama was here, too.

 

‘It’s healing. His eye is worse though, I feel bad.’

 

‘You shouldn’t. He hit you first without seeking any explanation!’ Mikoto was really aggravated by her cousin’s attitude. ‘And you, how’s that claw on your back?’

 

‘Not as bad as the the broken nose she got.’ Ayame said proudly, an arm resting around Tobirama's neck.

 

‘Ah, I almost forgot. Madara still doesn’t want you near his mansion. He’s thinking of getting a restraining order against you. He says you’re a public danger.’

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes. Madara really was a drama queen sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT hate Rin, I literally love the girl but I needed someone who could cause a fight between Kakashi and Obito and who's better than Rin for the role?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the delay, but here you are: Tobi and Ayame are having sex in a car.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s not that Tobirama was afraid, okay? He was just a little bit anxious and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. After a year and a half of dating Ayame, he’d become more relaxed and a bit less of a jerk (he had to admit). She practically lived with him.

 

So why was he so anxious about asking her to move in with him?

 

When she was not at his place, he was at Mito’s. And they saw each other at college almost every day now since she a job as a lecturer there. They were in a healthy relationship, and it was time to move in together, period.

 

He wanted to ask her at Hashirama and Madara’s engagement party. They really had a nice evening and he swore he would never love anyone as much as he loved her when she laid her head on his torso after they made pure, deep, passionate love.

 

 

He remembered when he first met her parents in Suna the spring break that followed the awful Christmas and New Year’s Eve they had. It amazed and scared him just how much she looked like her father, but had the delicate and feminine traits and manners of her mother. He noticed that she laughed like her mother, but that she frowned like her father. She was a beautiful and interesting mix of both. He couldn’t say the same about himself. If anything, he looked exactly like his mother except for his pale complexion that he had no idea where he got that from.

 

He stood barefoot in his small backyard for a while, contemplating the few white clouds spread in the blue sky of May. He thought of his father.

 

He didn’t want to think about him, but then again he always ended up thinking about what kind of man his father was and what would’ve happened if he had been a decent husband and human being instead of the person he was. He didn’t want to insult him, though. He was certain that his wife would’ve been completely different if his father was still alive, and he truly had no idea if he would’ve liked it better. If Butsuma Senju was still alive, they’d most likely still live in their shitty neighborhood and he would’ve never attended a private high school, and would’ve never met Mito. He would’ve never met Ayame. Or maybe he would have, who knows? Sure, if his father was still alive then his little brothers would be, too. It hurt him to think about that. It hurt him every minute of every day not to have Kawarama and Itama around. It hurt him more than not having his father, that was for sure.

 

Maybe Hashirama would’ve been with Madara straight from their teen years? Tobirama remembered how much they got closer after they told each other about their crappy dads. But then, he also remembered they got even more closer when Butsuma died, following Tajima Uchiha very soon. One more thing was for sure, if Tajima Uchiha was still alive, then Madara wouldn’t be that rich by now. He remembered. A year after they moved out from their old neighborhood, the Uchihas followed. But they moved in the biggest and prettiest house in the neighborhood. How? Well, after Tajima’s death some Uchiha elders contacted Tamiko, Tajima’s widow, telling her that her sons were to receive a significant inheritance that was denied to Tajima after he refused to go to rehab almost twenty years prior. It was a blessing for the poor Uchiha family that had it as hard as the Senjus.

 

Tobirama remembered his past. It made him who he was now. But he also remembered that Ayame brought light to his darkness. She was his spring. He was snow. He’d frozen somewhere along the line in his dark cage and she was a fresh, bright spring. She was amazing. She had a dark past, too. She had been broken on this inside but managed to keep smiling and caring about others. She managed to care about him. It was an odd thing to think about sometimes. They really were different but somehow they were one and the same and he truly, madly, deeply loved Uzumaki Ayame. He didn’t hope for anything but for her to love him back, and he had a good feeling this time.

 

He remembered his brother’s words. He remembered being damaged and not good enough for her.

He remembered not being able to love anyone else but his family and not even himself.

 

She changed everything.

 

A soft gust of wind brushed his face and cooled him down.

 

‘Brother, you’re here?’ He heard Hashirama’s voice coming from inside. He sighed and thought about changing the keyhole of the front door.

 

He turned his head to face his older brother. Hashirama was beaming awkwardly and Tobirama had a feeling he was going to know why in any second.

 

‘This is the wedding invitation.’ The older Senju sibling handed a very fancy card to him. It was a scroll with a silver tie. ‘How do you like it?’

 

‘I like it just fine. It’s beautiful, brother.’

 

He looked at the invitation in his hand and couldn’t help himself from thinking it could be his turn very soon.

 

 

-

 

 

For the last day of work, Ayame decided it was a special event to celebrate. Sure, Tobirama was far from being on vacation since he still had to correct students papers, but she wanted to share her feeling of pride with him. She prepared everything: the food, the drinks, the music, the place they would have their picnic. She was overjoyed to see her lover after a long last day. She decided to wait for him outside of the auditorium where he was giving his last class of the semester. Students were leaving by fractions, some were talking to the professor. It made her smile, he really was a good professor.

 

Her smile faded away when the room was cleared except for one student being a little too personal with Tobirama. Ayame watched the scene before her eyes. He wasn’t rejecting her, no. Instead, he was willingly accepting the bento the girl offered him and even smiled at her. Sure, smiling wasn’t a big deal. But he shouldn’t smile at someone who was clearly hitting on him. She suddenly missed the days where only a few people could notice the ghost of a smile that would hardly ever appear on his face.

 

She cleared her throat as she entered the room. He jumped out of surprise and took a step back away from the blond girl.

 

‘Am I interrupting something?’ Ayame asked with a mischievous smile. If Tobirama knew her, he knew he was in trouble.

 

‘I’m sorry, you are?’ The student asked, a little annoyed. Tobirama looked like he knew what was going to happen.

 

‘May I ask you the same? It’s not very appropriate to be too close to your professor.’ She was one to talk. But hey, it was fate and she couldn’t fight her own fate. Tobirama was hers and she really, really did not like stranger women being a little too close to him.

 

‘Professor Senju, I wish you a happy summer and I really hope to have you again as a Professor next year.’ She smiled with all her teeth at Tobirama and glared at Ayame. When the blond left, Tobirama took another step back away from his girlfriend this time. Was he scared? Oh she sure hoped so.

 

‘Professor Senju, are you alright?’ She batted her lashes in a very dramatic way while walking towards him. ‘Tobirama.’ Her voice was lower as she broke the distance between them. She lifted her head up to look at her gigantic boyfriend.

 

‘You’re overreacting.’ He simply said and it unnerved her.

 

‘Overreacting? Come on, Tobirama! She was all over you. A chance I came in time or else she would’ve confessed her stupid crush for you.’ She didn’t mean to scream, but she truly couldn’t help it. She was way too jealous.

 

‘And what do you think would’ve happened then, huh?’ He raised his brow.

 

It startled the redhead. Of course nothing would’ve happened, she trusted Tobirama. But she got so easily angry at the sight of him being praised by other women. It reminded her that she was just his student too, in the first place. Sure, it was a long time ago now. But it still was a fact and she couldn’t help but think that he could be charmed by another of his students. She didn’t like the thought of it, she loved him too much. She sighed heavily and walked towards the exit.

 

‘I have prepared everything we need for a picnic, it’s in my car. Care to join?’ She shyly asked him, but she was immediately relieved and relaxed when he smiled a genuine smile and followed her.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Ayame wasn’t a great cook, but she could make decent food and Mito was always willing to help. She was glad that her cousin asked to stay although she found a job and could definitely rent and apartment. When she told Mito that she was planning a picnic, she didn’t even need to ask her for help. That was only natural for Mito to help her baby cousin cooking for her best friend. Ayame was more than glad.

 

She was obviously not going to tell Tobirama that she cooked only a small portion of the picnic, but he would probably figure it all out.

 

After they were done eating, Ayame lied her back against the tree trunk and Tobirama lied resting his head on the redhead’s thigh. She played with his hair while sipping wine with her free hand. The sun was already setting and falling below the horizon. She kissed him on his forehead and felt a rush coming from her stomach. When he stood up and looked at her with those intense eyes, she knew he felt it too.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The backseat of Ayame’s car happened to be a lot more difficult to be performing a messing out session than Tobirama initially thought, but he would manage with what he had.

 

They already had sex in various places, Ayame was never afraid of exploring new things and he was glad about it. But he wondered why they never thought of having sex in a car. Sure, in a parking lot full of other people could be quite tricky, but both of their cars had tinted glass. He wasn’t completely new with the sex in a car experience as he had a lot of fun in his young years, messing around with girls he never planned on seeing again.

 

 

He planted hot and wet kissed on her neck, stopping on the one spot he knew that made her moan. He shivered as she let out a husky sound into his ear. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, making her want more. It was agony for both of them but he liked taking his time on her, to let her unfold her pleasure cautiously, step by step. When he was done, she threw her shirt away and took off her bra with a speed revealing she wanted him right now. Feeling wanted by such a woman was enough to make him lose his mind and it became harder to keep control when he thought of it. He pulled off her skirt and panty and she was naked under him. The sight of her firm but soft huge breasts made the sore in his pants only harder. She sat up and unzipped his jeans before stroking his groin through his male boxers. He noticed she was humping on his knee while releasing him and it drove him crazy. Crazy over her. Her face screamed lust and he wanted to penetrate her as soon as possible. The car was suffocating and they both started to sweat.

 

She removed his boxers and jerked his cock off meanwhile he allowed his fingers to play with her clit. At that moment, he thought he would never be able to get tired of the faces she would make when she was consumed with pleasure.

 

‘Tobirama, I’m coming.’ She exhaled through heavy breathings and pleasure sounds. He felt her orgasm spilling on his hands and he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to come between her legs.

 

He put on a condom that she kept in her glove box and she sat on him, taking his length entirely in her. He knew how much she liked riding him, and he also knew this position drove her completely crazy and it made her come a lot faster than the other positions they would try. She gasped in pleasure and she rode him faster and faster. He held onto her hips firmly, leaving marks on her perfect ivory skin and moved with much more fervor. She came just a few seconds before he did, and she collapsed onto him, her heavy breasts hugging his well defined torso.

 

‘Move in with me.’ He said. It didn’t sound like a question, he thought it was more a statement than anything else. She nodded and managed a soft ‘okay’ before closing her eyes and falling asleep on top of him.


	15. Apologies

Hello everyone, I hope everyone is doing ok. 

I’m so sorry that this isn’t the update perhaps you’ve been waiting for for a while now, but I have to apologize! 

Indeed, I’ve been trying to end this story with a good final chapter (it was supposed to be that one) but I can’t find a way to do it. 

This is the first multi chapter story that I published and I hold it very dearly to my heart, so this is heartbreaking for me not being able to end it correctly. 

I haven’t post any chapter in such a long time and I am so sorry about that but I hope you can understand. 

I’ve been working on two other stories though and I fortunately already know how I want them to end. I wish it was the same for "Teach Me". 

So again, I’m really sorry if you waited for the next and final update but I want to do this story justice and can’t let myself ruin it. 

I’ll come back to finish it maybe in a few weeks or months, I honestly don’t know. :( 

 

Please, take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, opinions and constructive criticism are all welcomed!


End file.
